The Amnesiac
by eddiejazz
Summary: When Bella gets into an accident, she loses her memory and the only thing she can remember is her name. All Edward wants is his Bella back but as Bella tries to figure out who she is, she develops feelings for a certain Cullen and it's not Edward. BxEM
1. Chapter 1

**The Amnesiac**

...

Chapter One

...

I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room watching television alongside them. Everyone is cuddled up against one another as we watch the latest installment of Rosalie's favorite movie series, 'The Darker Side Of Man'.

If you told me a couple of years ago that I would be sitting in a living room with vampires and just hanging out in their living room, I would have laughed and rolled my eyes at your absurdity. I still can't seem to take it all in. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that Vampires can pop out at me anytime they choose… even if they are vegetarian.

But here I am, enjoying the day with my Vampire boyfriend and his family with not a single care in the world. I smile and look up at my bronze haired god who lightly kisses my forehead.

"So, are you telling me that what the guy in this movie is doing… is freaking okay?" Emmett asks confused, breaking me out of my sunny thoughts.

The lead male character is cheating on the girl but he can't help himself. He's fallen in love with someone else. It's wrong but everyone knows he's destined to be with the other girl.

"No, you moron," Rosalie snaps. "It's never okay but he didn't want to be with that one girl in the first place. He felt obligated."

"Oh."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and mumbles something unintelligible for me to hear but I watch as Emmett pouts sadly in response.

"Emmett," I smile. "The guy is just an idiot. He has no morals and he's hurting the one that loves him...he knows this but feels like sacrifices have to be made for his happiness. You have to see the first one to really understand."

Emmett gives me a warm smile and I can feel the daggers Rosalie is shooting at me with her eyes, but I pay no mind to her. Someone should stick up for Emmett.

"Thanks, Bella. I think I should watch the first one 'cause I'm so lost," Emmett laughs.

"That's what I've been saying to you for years, Emmett!" Rosalie yells. She smacks his arm and then returns her glare back to me.

I turn away and continue to watch the movie, trying to ignore her stare.

Rosalie is such a bitch.

The townsfolk of Forks envy Rosalie. Whether it's because she's gorgeous or that she has Emmett, I don't know. I'd have to ask Edward for specifics but either way, people love to hate Rosalie Hale. And I am no different.

I envy how she's beautiful and gets everything that she asks for. She has immortality and can live with her mate for all of eternity without something as trivial as a human life, like mine, getting in her way.

And yet, she treats Emmett like crap when she has everything she has ever wanted. That man bends over backwards just to please her. He has given her everything.

Sure, she can't children and can't walk out in the sun like us humans but who needs sunburns and crying babies anyway? Her life is perfect.

I never really liked Rosalie and that's fine because she never liked me either. I tried becoming her friend in the beginning but all she did was complain about me being in her world. I've finally learned that she and I will never be anything more than civil to one another for the sake of everyone else. It's just the way it is.

Fine. I'll keep my snide comments to myself unlike her and pretend that she doesn't get under my skin but when she has to insult her mate because she says he's 'an immature child', I can feel hatred conjure up inside me that I was never aware of existed.

Emmett is like the big brother that I never had and all she does is bring him down... most of the time. Other times, they're confined to their bedroom, hashing it out in other ways… the kind that breaks furniture and calling a handyman to explain that 'yes, we do need another window that is not a common size.'

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Em," Edward chuckles. "You too, Rose."

"There's nothing wrong with me,"Rose snips. "Emmett on the other hand... but I love him even if he is a big idiot."

I roll my eyes which does not go unnoticed by Rosalie.

"Aw Rosie, you know I love you, too." Emmett tells her ignoring his brother.

"I know." She leans over and kisses him sweetly on the lips, all of Bella forgotten… for the moment.

I'll never understand their relationship.

Jasper, who sits across from me, raises his eyebrow at me in question, obviously picking up my mood. I shake my head and turn back to the movie ignoring the weird gnawing feeling in my gut.

My phone suddenly vibrates and I answer it without hesitation, knowing that it's Charlie. His ringtone is "Bad Boys." He doesn't find it in particularly funny but I thought it was hilarious.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Charlie says happily. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, Dad." I tell him. "I have to run to the store real quick and pick up a few things for dinner."

"Alright... but you don't have to. I just wanted to know if I had to order something if you were staying out.

"It's fine. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, kiddo. Bye."

"Bye."

"I'm going to head out," I say, feeling a bit guilty that I haven't spent much time with Charlie lately. I practically live at the Cullen's home instead of my own. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" I turn to see Emmett run over and pick me up in one of his famous bear hugs, "You know I love you right, Bells? You're the little sister I never had."

"Hey!," Alice whines from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"And you're the big brother I never had, Em." I smile. "I'll come over tomorrow so we can do another round of HALO. How does that sound?"

"You're fucking awesome, Bella!"

"Emmett…," Esme chastises."Watch the language."

I truly do love the Cullen's…minus one platinum blonde.

He sets me down and Edward and I walk outside to my truck.

"I'll see you in the morning," Edward whispers to me as we lean against the driver's side door.

I smile and kiss his lips softly, "I'll be waiting."

"I hate hunting. I hate being away from you," He sighs.

"Ditto…But your eyes are turning black with blood lust, Edward and it doesn't help that I am your _La Tua Cuante_."

"I know this," he says seriously. "I have to fight everyday."

The guilt seeps in and I bury my head in his chest. If only things were easier for us. It's like every force of nature is forcing us apart. Why can't anything be easy for us?

My blood sings to him, putting him in so much pain and that is last thing that I ever want to do to Edward.

I look up into his beautiful topaz eyes and change the subject. "You have the boys to keep you company tonight. Aren't you a little bit excited?"

"Right," he chuckles. "Me and the boys."

His tone is sarcastic but I know that once he leaves, he'll have a good time. He usually does. I smile and wrap my arms tighter around his neck.

"It's always an adventure, that's for sure… especially when I go hunting with Emmett. He's very competitive."

"I believe it." I grin.

"Stay safe." He tells me while looking deep into my eyes.

"I always am."

"I mean it, Bella," he says with more certainty.

"I know… I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too Bella Swan."

He leans down and pecks my lips but I grab a fistful of his hair in my hand and open my mouth begging for entrance. He opens his mouth less than an inch but I slide my tongue inside feeling his minty breath against my skin. He lets out a low groan as we both deepen the kiss but then he suddenly pulls back, breathing hard.

"You don't need to breathe," I whisper breathlessly. "I'm the one with the lungs, here."

"I do when you do those things to me," he smirks.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Drive safe, Bella." He gives me a pointed look and I give him one in return.

"I always do," I tell him. "Try not to worry so much."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story has already been published and completed but I'm fixing some things.. like errors and the "truck" thing that everyone has pointed out. It's been a while since I've read or written this so I need to find it lol.**

**P.S.**

**Thank you all for the continuing reviews on 'Everything starts in Texas'. I loved writing it and I am so glad you enjoyed it :)**

**I'm sorry if I offended any of you. My intentions were not to put the state of Texas down. That's not how I meant things when I wrote them. Bella's character in that story... well she was frustrated with a lot of things and I thought she handled it pretty well :) I'm sorry again, though.**

**I love TX, guys! :) I used to live there. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After leaving the grocery store, I pull out of the parking lot and head back home to Charlie who I know is waiting anxiously for me to feed his grumbling stomach.

The man has no patience.

I don't know how he survived all these years without me… but thankfully he has me now.

He's finally eating... somewhat healthy again.

I drive down the winding road between the tall trees, admiring Washington's simple beauty. It's hard to remember a day when I wasn't thrilled to be coming to Forks while Renee tagged along with her new husband, Phil. Now, I can't picture myself ever leaving this place.

A sharp turn on a hill comes up but before I can make it, a deer stumbles out of the forest and into the path of my truck. I slam my foot on the break but I slide due to the heavy rain.

I feel the impact my truck makes when the deer goes through my windshield. I watch helplessly as the deer struggles and I try to block myself from the injuries.

My truck begins to spin wildly out of control and I try to brace myself as I tumble down the small hill, smelling the fresh blood that surrounds me. The dizziness takes over my body and I black out into nothingness.

…

My head is throbbing and I can smell the stale air of a hospital.

I slowly open my eyes and squint due to the bright lights. Yes, I am definitely in a hospital.

"Bella, everyone's been worried sick. How are you feeling?"

I look up to see a man with blonde hair and topaz eyes peering down at me. He's very handsome for a doctor. I don't think I have ever seen one as good looking as him.

"I feel like crap, Doctor."

He gives me a confused look which is then followed by panic.

"Bella…" he says cautiously. "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I, Doc?" I groggily ask.

"I… um…do you know who you are?"

"Bella… Isabella…" I try the words out on my tongue. They sound right but not… complete. "Isabella _what_ though?" I ask confused.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No…. I can't." I start to panic and the monitor besides my bed begins to beep wildly.

I don't know my own name. I can't remember what happened to me. I feel so confused.

"Bella, calm down. Take deep breaths." He says in an authoritative voice.

I take one and then two deep breaths before I feel my heart go back to its steady rhythm.

"You were in a car accident. You hit a deer and tumbled down the road. Do you remember anything about that?"

"No" I say in a whiny child like voice. "How could this happen to me?"

"You can regain your memory back, Bella. It just takes time and the right amount of therapy for you. Your mind has been through a lot and has put up some sort of block. You _can_ get your memory back."

"What if I don't?"

He doesn't say anything. Instead he looks down at the clipboard in his hands.

"What if I don't get my memory back?" I ask as tears spring to my eyes.

"I will help you with all that I can. I promise you that."

"Bella!" A gruff looking man walks into the room and rushes over to my bedside.

"Oh baby" he cries "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" I ask him frightened.

"Bella… what… what do you mean?" he asks appalled.

"Get away!" I yell as he tries to take my hands into his.

"Carlisle!" he yells at the Doctor. "What's wrong with my Bella?"

"Charlie…" Carlisle the Doctor, sighs. "Bella seems to have amnesia. I'm sorry."

"Bella…" Charlie turns back to me. "Oh baby… its… it's me… I'm your dad."

I have amnesia?

The man next to me bursts into tears and all I can do is feel stunned. I have no recollection of him whatsoever.

What do I do?

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**I love to know what you're thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I think its best we release her today and see how things go. It's been a few days, Charlie. She has no internal bleeding and she is completely healthy except for the memory loss."

"Carlisle… Are you sure?"

I open my eyes from my restless sleep to see Carlisle and Charlie talking beside my hospital bed. Carlisle pats his shoulder as they both try not to cry.

"What about Edward?"

"Ah, yes… Edward." Carlisle sighs. "He is a wreck but as a family we think it's best for him to stay at home for right now. I don't think he should see Bella right away."

"Maybe he can help her remember, Carlisle." Charlie says defeated.

"Yes, but right now your home is the place for her to be. Keep her there for a few days and let her adjust. Everything is very new to her."

"Who is Edward?" I ask.

They both turn to me startled.

"I just woke up."

"Bella… I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"Sure, Charlie." I sigh. "It beats being here. Hospitals should invest in something that's not so lumpy."

"Yes, I bet you can't wait for you to be in your own bed." Carlisle smiles softly at me.

"It's a bed. I can't remember it so it doesn't really feel like it's mine. Nothing does."

"It will take time, Bella." Carlisle assures me.

"So you say." I huff.

"I brought you some clothes from the house... a tee shirt and sweatpants." Charlie interupts.

"Thanks."

"Remember to call me if either of you need anything." Carlisle tells us.

…

We pull up into the driveway of an old white house. It's nothing fancy and it's very simple. It seems fit for a bachelor.

I don't know what I exactly feel right now. Its strange because this house that I am about walk into holds so many memories that I can't remember and its rooms are filled with stories that I don't think I'll ever know again.

A home is a place where you should feel warm and safe, but all I feel is the shivering cold of my unknowing.

Who am I?

Isabella Marie Swan was the name they told me.

It seems so…ordinary.

That's the only name my parents could come up with?

Isabella Marie?

I like Bella. It's simple yet elegant and thankfully that's what everyone calls me.

Charlie leads me inside and I know he is hoping I will remember something as soon as I walk in. He wants me to find something familiar, but when I see the bright yellow kitchen walls, all I can think is, 'What an ugly color.'

Isn't 'scent' one of the strongest ways of remembering something? Nothing rings a bell as I smell the vanilla candles that coat the table.

"Oh, Alice brought those over the day before your accident for me." Charlie says gesturing towards the candles. "She said I needed a feminine touch."

He lightly smiles and I feel bad that I can't say anything to ease his nerves. I cant tell him 'Oh yeah. I remember when she came by' because I don't.

"Who's Alice?" I ask instead.

"She's uh…" he stammers over his words, not knowing what to say. "Let's just say she's your best friend."

"Is she going to be okay? I don't think I should call her. What would I even say?"

"Don't worry, Bells. Carlisle is her dad so she knows the whole situation."

"My doctor?" I ask shocked. "No wonder he kept asking if I remembered him. I must have spent most of my time over there."

"You were never home. You were always at the Cullen's house."

"The Cullen's?"

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen is your doctor. Alice Cullen is your best friend."

I feel like I'm missing something.

Of course I am. I'm missing a whole lot these days.

"Is it just Alice who lives with the Doctor?"

"Yeah, about that…" he rubs the back of his neck and shifts uncomfortably. "See…Look Bells, I don't want to keep you more in the dark than you already are but let's talk about the Cullen's another day. They're having a really tough time dealing with all of this and I just…"

"I'm truly sorry for putting all of this on you, Charlie" I say with remorse. "I know it's not easy and—"

"No, Bella. Don't apologize. You didn't see that deer coming and the roads were too icy. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner or I wish I could have told you to stay over at Doctor Cullen's house for the night instead. I'm just… so sorry. But you… don't you feel guilty for this. It wasn't your fault."

I nod my head and look away. I don't know why, but I feel the sudden urge to cry.

"C'mon. Let's take you up to your room."

...

My room is the size of a closet but I'm not complaining. I don't think I would want something glamorous anyway.

The walls are a light shade of purple. It's… cute.

The comforter on the bed matches along with the pillows. What am I? Twelve?

There's a wooden desk in the corner and a top of the line laptop sitting on it. I can't picture myself spending money on something that isn't a necessity. Perhaps it was a gift.

But then again, I don't even really know myself to begin with and just maybe… that's what I'm into. Expensive gadgets.

I am being reborn all over again. At the tender age that I am, when I should be preparing for my life in the world, I have to start from scratch.

Life isn't very fair.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews :) Keep them coming. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I wake up to the sound of footsteps on my hardwood floor. I figure it's Charlie coming in to see me since he's been doing the whole 'over protective' thing.

Opening my eyes, I survey the room and Charlie isn't here. Was I dreaming?

"Hello?" I call out.

No answer.

"Hello?" I call out again, a little louder this time.

I look over to my window and it's wide open letting the cold morning air in. I immediately hop out of bed and shut it.

"I'm losing my mind" I whisper aloud.

...

It's been a week since I came home and things are still touchy for Charlie and I. He has taken the week off to stay home with me and I'm pretty sure I'm going mad.

He won't let me out of his sight, in fear that I might hurt myself again.

I told him, 'I have amnesia, I'm not suicidal.'

Every time I ask about Alice, he freezes up on me and I don't know what to make of it. He insists that she's just a big part of my life and her family is dealing with it just as hard as we are.

Other than that though, we don't talk much. How can a father and daughter bond when they have this to deal with? I have many things to ask but nothing to just... say.

Obviously things are very awkward around here. There's only one bathroom so we are maneuvering around one another constantly. I don't know what it was like before the crash but I'm having a hard time with understanding his schedule.

When we each reach for the salt at the table at dinner, we both pull away from each other instantly. I don't know if we're afraid of physical contact but it sure seems like it would be that way from an outsider's point of view.

Thankfully, today is the day he returns back to work and I have the day to myself. So, that means I can venture out on my own. The only problem about that is, is that I don't have my truck anymore, leaving me with no means of transportation.

Last night, I saw a picture of me above the fireplace in the living room. I was standing beside a big rusty red truck and smiling widely. Charlie said that's what I was driving when the accident happened.

Maybe my accident was a miracle. Who knows? I don't think I would be caught dead in that thing.

Sure the laptop in my room is a bit over the top but seriously? That truck looked like a piece of junk. That's a little too 'less glamorous'.

No wonder I had the accident. I think that beast was a death trap.

I change into a pair of clothes that are from the closet and I hate to say it but… my wardrobe matches the name Isabella… plain and boring. What kind of girl was I?

I go downstairs to make myself something to eat when I spot a note taped to the refrigerator.

Letting out a deep sigh, I read the letter, "Bella, I went to work. Please stay safe. Here is my cell number and The Cullen's phone number in case of an emergency. Only call them if it is an emergency. Charlie."

He left me the Cullen's phone number. Maybe I can go and see this alleged best friend that I have. I'm sure she has the insight I need about my life. Who better to ask than your best friend?

I pick up the phone and dial the phone number.

Waiting anxiously, I pace the kitchen floor.

Do they have caller I.D? Is this the right choice?

"Hello?"

"Um…" What do I even say? "Is… Alice there?"

"Bella?!" I hear a woman sound surprised before muttering something quickly. "Yes, one second."

"Hello?" A new voice is heard and it reminds me of ringing bells.

"Um is this Alice?" I hesitantly ask.

"Oh my god, Bella! I'm so excited to hear from you!"

"Yeah, Charlie… " I clear my throat, "I mean my dad mentioned that you are a… my best friend."

Could this conversation get anymore awkward?

"Oh Bella. This is horrible what has happened." She says softly. "It truly breaks my heart. Are you okay?"

Of course I'm not okay. I know nothing about my life.

"I was wondering if maybe you could kidnap me for the day." I suggest, ignoring her question.

"I can do that" she perks up a bit. "I'll be over there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

…

There's two steady knocks at the door and I prepare myself for who I am about to see. For all I know, I could have known her all my life and told her my deepest darkest secrets… secrets that I myself don't even know.

Running a hand through my hair, I take a deep breath. "Calm down, Bella. This is your best friend. Just because you can't remember doesn't mean you don't know her. Somewhere deep down you do."

I finish my pep talk and open the door.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! :) **

**It gets me all hyped up :)**

**I'm glad that you guys like it so far because I was really nervous.**

**I've already uploaded 4 chapters. I feel like i'm on a roll. LOL. I'm afraid that if I stop... I'll lose the juice. Haha. **

**Is that the right term to use? 'Juice'? Hope so. LOL.**

**Anyway... thank you guys again! Please read and review! I love to know what you think!**

**Sapphire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Alice?" I ask as I stare at the spiky haired girl before me.

"Yes" she smiles and gives me a nod.

I'm pretty sure she will jump out of her skin at any second if she keeps rocking back on her heels like that.

"Hi. It's nice to… see you again." I say as I feel my cheeks burn.

"You're still the same beautiful Bella. Always blushing." She laughs.

"Was I supposed to change?"

"No. I mean, It's just... I guess I didn't expect to see you standing here looking like you do after what's happened." she quickly says with worry in her eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh. You didnt."

"Your eyes and your hair… it's still all you. I'm so glad."

"I don't know about the 'all me' part, but..."

She reaches for me before I can say anything and wraps me into a tight embrace, "I have missed you so much, Bella" she tells me, her voice cracking.

"I wish I… I really wish that I…" I can't finish the sentence.

I wish that I could say the same. I wish that I could give everyone all the peace that they need to not worry anymore. I wish I could give everyone who has ever known me their life back as well as mine.

"I'm sorry." I say instead. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"Don't worry." She pulls away and gives me a small smile. "I understand and you will always be my best friend, Bella."

"You're freezing." I tell her while I rub my arms for friction. "I can feel you through my jacket."

"Yeah… I think I have anemia or something. It's weird. So, do you want to come over to my house?

What a quick subject change, but I can't complain. Who knows when I will be able to get out again?

…

"Bella, we're here."

I look up at the gorgeous house that's in front of me and I let out a low whistle and she laughs.

"I didn't know you could whistle" she tells me.

"Neither did I."

"Um…Let's go inside. Everyone is anxious to see you again. Now don't be too overwhelmed, Bella. My family loves you, okay?"

"Sure?" It comes out more of a question than an answer. "I mean… it's going to be… weird, isn't it?"

"Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

She leads me up to the front door and I try my hardest not to turn around and run. This is the family I spend most of my time with. I'm here more than I am at home.

So I can suck it up and deal.

She opens the door and I trail in behind her. There inside are the people who I can only assume are the Cullen's, standing there like models on a runway.

"You guys… this is Bella. Bella, this is my family." She smiles while reintroducing me.

"Here we go again for round two." The blonde haired girl says dryly.

Alice shoots her a dirty look and I ignore the blonde who stares me down.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Bella, you already know Carlisle and that's his wife, Esme." Alice says gesturing towards the woman beside him.

"Hello, Bella" she smiles. "It's so good to have you back in our home."

I nod with a small smile. What else can I say?

"And this…" Alice smiles brightly. "…Is Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi." I wave shyly.

"And over here is Rosalie and…"

I don't pay any attention to her as I stare at the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen beside her… or at least I think so.

He's beautiful and alluring and I don't think I will be able to make another move due to the ache between my legs. Is that even normal? Am I drooling?

"Holy hell, you're hot." I blurt out.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I hear Alice ask me but I can't find the power to speak.

I don't _think_ I have ever wanted to touch someone so bad in my life. His lips look so inviting and I want to run my hands over the abs that I can see through his shirt.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asks me again while I zero in on the object of my affection.

But, no. I am definitely not alright.

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

I finally snap back to reality and see all of the Cullen's staring at me. Alice looks concerned where as her boyfriend looks like he just realized something very important.

"Um, I don't know." I admit.

"You don't know?"

I look back over to the hot guy and give him a flirtatious smile, "What's your name?"

"Me?" he asks shocked.

"Mhm." I nod. "You."

"I'm Emmett."

"You... you like… "Rosalie, the evil blonde stutters.

"That's the wrong one!" Alice cries.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

All of a sudden I hear a loud crash coming from upstairs and everyone looks distraught. Their eyes focus in on me and I try to ignore their pained looks.

What did I do?

"Edward" Esme murmurs heartbroken.

"Who is Edward?"

I hear a loud agonizing roar and cover my ears trying to block out the sound. Everyone jerks their heads up towards the staircase and tries to hide the shock that's taken over their faces.

"He's left." Alice says sadly.

"What?" Esme asks as she clutches onto her husband.

"Not for good, Esme… he just needs some air. Jasper, go and calm him down."

I watch as Jasper walks out the front door and I turn my gaze back to the Cullen's.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Bella…" Carlisle sighs. "Maybe you and I should go upstairs and talk."

* * *

**I hope you like :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! They make me happier than a kid on Christmas.**

**Love you guys!**

**Sapphire**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I sit in Carlisle's office and watch him pace back and fourth behind his desk. It's unnerving to know what I have caused this family.

"Bella" he stops his pacing and finally sits in the chair behind his desk.

There's a slight frown on his lips and I can't help but feel guilty. I am the cause after all.

"There is no other way to say this than to just get straight to the point. Alice said I should tell you and the family has agreed. Downstairs was… quite the catastrophe for my son, Edward. He was listening in on the conversation and... I want you to know that I put no blame on you whatsoever. I want you to know that."

"I don't even know what any of you are talking about to begin with"

Is this family nuts?

"You and Edward were… involved with each other."

"He was my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

It all makes sense now. All the hushed whispers between my father and Carlisle at the hospital were about him. He must be devastated that I can't remember him.

"I wish I could remember him."

"He does, too. We all do. You and Edward were planning on getting married one day. Not so much you but…"

"Not so much me? I didn't want to get married?"

"You were opposed to the idea unless he met with your needs."

"My needs… like sex?"

"No" he laughs. "I should have said 'terms' or 'conditions'. You would not marry him unless he met under your terms and/or conditions."

"And what are they?"

"That is an entirely different conversation for another day. That—"

Carlisle is cut off when the door bursts open and Rosalie storms into the room with a menacing look on her model like face.

"You and my brother were in love! And then you go off and say those things to his brother! The man I love! I cannot believe you! You cannot have him, Bella! Emmett is mine!" she screeches.

"I…wait, brother?" I ask, grossed out. Is she kidding?

"Rosalie, calm down." Carlisle tells her. "Bella is family and—"

"Oh no she is not!" she screams. Can her voice get any higher? "I will not go through this again! Not for a human girl! I won't do it Carlisle, not again!

"Rosalie" Carlisle says more sternly, clearly a warning tone. "That is enough."

"Rosalie, I won't take your boyfriend. I just said he was hot. That was it." I try to reason with her but for some reason, I don't even believe my own words.

"I saw the looks you were giving him, Bella. We're always risking our lives for you and then you go and do this. Is this how you repay us?!"

Repay? What have I done to them?

I take a deep breath trying to calm my shaken nerves. "You said brothers and the word 'human'."

"They're adopted, Bella." Carlisle says as he holds onto her arms. "And as for the rest, Rosalie is obviously confused. Her temper sometimes gets the best of her."

"Yes, my temper." She says while biting her tongue.

Carlisle releases his hold from her when she finally calms down. He and I both wait for her to make a move but she doesn't. She stands there staring at the floor not meeting our eyes.

"I can't go through this again…living in fear of exposure… not getting along with you, period." She sighs. "I won't do it all again. You're not worth it. You never were." She finally walks out of the room leaving Carlisle and I to our thoughts.

...

I lie in my bed thinking about today's events.

Rosalie screamed at me for practically ruining her life. Which, I have no clue on how I did it.

Alice apologized profusely for her sister's behavior while I just sat there stunned taking everything in.

Emmett, the gorgeous guy I had drooled over took it all in stride. He laughed, brushed the invisible dirt off his shoulder and whispered reassurances in his girlfriend's ear...while she glowered at me.

That sort of stung.

Then all thoughts went back to Edward. My supposed boyfriend who I love with all of my being. The man I was planning on marrying if things went with whatever conditions I had layed out.

I can only imagine how he must feel to lose the love of his life like that. If it was me, I would have jumped off a cliff. I don't think I would be able to live with knowing the one I loved couldn't remember a thing about me.

I can't feel too guilty though. I don't know him. I don't know what he is like or what he even looks like for that matter.

All I can focus on is his muscular brother who has seemed to capture me under his spell.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :)**

**Keep reviewing! If you have any ideas or questions, just ask!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Sapphire**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I sit on the couch eating my frosted flakes for breakfast and trying not to think about Rosalie. I had a terrible nightmare last night and I was thrashing wildly. I dreamt she chased me for trying to pursue something with Emmett and then she lured me into a dark corner. I tried to scream but she muffled my cries with her hand. I woke up sweating profusely.

She didn't seem all _that_ frightening yesterday, but I can't forget her terrifying eyes when she was looking at me in my dream. They were the eyes of something evil.

I shudder as I remember.

"Bella?" I hear a high soprano voice call.

Turning towards the front door, I see Alice standing there with a smile on her face. She seems very excited for some reason.

"How'd you get in?" I ask.

"Please... are you kidding? Charlie really should learn to lock the door. There's no telling who could come in."

"Yeah... Anybody could just walk in." I say sarcastically.

"Well I see the sarcasm hasn't changed." she quips.

"Ha. Ha." I add dryly, taking the last bite of my food."

"You're still _not_ a morning person."

"You're right." I laugh.

"Well too bad. Bella, I know you said we were forgiven from last night but I still feel guilty. That's why I came over to have a girl's day with you."

"That sounds great, Alice" I smile. "It's what I need. Do you think you can help me remember some things?"

"Of course I can! We can go shopping. That should trigger a memory for you."

"Great. I really need to go shopping. I mean… I have absolutely nothing to wear."

My wardrobe makes me look like I stepped out of a trash can.

Here comes the new Bella Swan.

"You want to go shopping?" She asks incredulous. "You _hate_ shopping."

"Maybe I did before but these clothes are hideous."

"Wow…" she says dazed. "Okay, then. Let's go shopping. It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

I don't want to take her money but if she is offering than I will be more than happy to assist her in that department. Who knows if I even have any cash laying around?

"I insist. You're like my sister."

Well now I can't refuse.

…

After four hours of insane shopping, I feel drained. I forgot how much I miss time alone. Shopping with her is a nightmare. I think Alice has bought out the entire mall with her twelve credit cards.

I wish I was exaggerating.

How much money can a high school girl possibly have? How much can she spend in one day without dying?

"Alice" I whine. "Can I sit down please?"

"Nope." She says quickly. Her eyes trained on a black jacket.

"C'mon. I have been a good sport all day."

"I don't care" she laughs. "Suck it up."

"Not only have I been enduring your insane shopping habits, but I can't remember a thing about my life."

"It all takes time."

"Easy for you to say."

"Bella... I don't want to get too much into detail but, I can't remember my past. Not before the Cullen's anyway."

What? Is she serious? "What do you mean?"

"Before I was adopted I was simply a girl with no past. I had to create something for myself. I did when I met the Cullen's.

"Wow." I say stunned. "You have no memory of your past either."

"No, but...I'm okay with that."

"I don't think I can just let it go like you can."

"Oh I am not saying that you should. But it's not even been a month since you got out of the hospital, Bella. Let the memories come to you. Otherwise, you're going to go on an emotional overload and hurt your brain."

She's right. I should just let it come to me and stop thinking so hard. That's what I will do... for now, anway.

I watch as she zooms through more clothes racks faster than the energizer bunny can. I wonder if she comes with batteries.

"Ooh Bella!"

I look to wear her eyes are and I balk. "Hell no! You can go into the lingerie section all by yourself."

"Bella" she pouts.

"No. You can't change my mind. That is one place I wont go into."

"Fine, Bella." She sighs.

"Thank you."

"There is always next time." she gives me a cheeky grin.

Don't count on it.

"Jazzy needs something new. He's ripped all the good stuff to shreds."

"Ew. I hope you're kidding."

"Nope" she giggles and bounces off.

Once I am out of her line of vision I exit the store and look for something to do. I figure she will be in there for a while so I can have some time to myself.

I spot a gaming store with two TV's out front. Each one has a controller so you can test out the new game.

"Hm… looks like fun" I say to myself.

"Oh it is."

I whirl around to stare into the beautiful eyes of Emmett.

He gets better looking everyday. He has a baseball cap that covers his dark hair. His jeans are worn in and hugging his…area…nicely. He tops off the look with a blue sweater that hugs all the right places as well.

He's definitely eye candy.

"Hi" I grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. I needed a couple new controller for my x box since I am always breaking them."

"Are you any good?"

"Are you kidding?!" he asks me appalled. "I am _amazing_, Belly. I am freaking awesome. I am the King!"

"Belly?" I try not to laugh at the name. "You call me Belly?"

"Yeah" he laughs. His voice is smooth as silk. "We both have nicknames. I call you Belly and you call me Emmy."

Sounds like something you eat. If only I could get a taste of him. Are you on the menu, Emmett?

"Aw, that's so cute."

"You want to help me get a new controller? I need two. I accidentally broke yours too. Sorry."

"I didn't even know I played. How'd you break them?" I ask as we walk into the store.

"Well, after I heard you were in the hospital… I was so upset that I broke the controllers. Edward was at the hospital when he found out about your condition and bolted. We all took it differently. I tend to break things."

"Edward broke something yesterday."

"Yeah. It's not like him to do that."

My heart goes out to Emmett. He looks completely distraught over his brothers pain. The guilt swallows me again.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Bella. Besides, I should be the one apologizing. Yesterday my girlfriend went ape shit on you."

I hate the term, _girlfriend_. Especially when he uses it.

"Don't apologize for her behavior. It wasn't your fault and I so forgive her for it."

"I still feel responsible, but thank you."

"She seems very territorial over you."

"Oh she is. It's always been that way with her."

I watch him as he picks up two new controllers and we make our way to the check out line. He bites his bottom lip and for some reason I find it completely erotic.

"Bella?" He looks up at me under his lashes and I fight the urge to attack him in front of all these people. He is a walking sex symbol with those dimples and I don't even think he's aware of the effect he has on me.

Kill me now.

"Yes?" My voice is strained. He has to notice what he's doing to me.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you will give Edward a chance to talk. And if you decide to not get back with him, let him down easy. You're his whole world."

What do I say to that? If I felt guilty before, I can't even describe what the feeling is _now_.

"Hey guys!" Alice says from beside me. Boy, does she have perfect timing or what.

"Hi Alice." I smile. "Look who I ran into."

"My goofball brother?" she chirps.

"Hey now." Emmett booms. "I may be a goofball but I am utterly handsome and talented and—"

"Ok we get it." Alice laughs.

…

When Alice and I reach her banana yellow Porsche that makes me go blind, I look over across the parking lot and spot Emmett getting into his jeep.

He looks over our way and my heart flutters. I can hear no sound except for my erratic breathing that he seems to have caused from all the way over there.

Has he always had this effect on me?

I watch him speed off and turn my gaze back to Alice who has her gaze fixed on me. Her concerned look makes me look away.

"Don't make me feel guilty, Alice. I can't help it." I whisper as I get inside the passenger seat.

She gets into the car and lets out a deep sigh. "I am not going to say anything Bella."

"Thank you."

"Except for this…"

There goes that.

"_Please _be careful."

"I don't know if I can."

"You cant get in too deep, Bella."

"I already am. The way I look at him. I may have met him for the second time around yesterday but these feelings… it's insane."

"He is not the one you're supposed to be with Bella." She snaps.

I look at her incredulously. I cant believe she yelled at me.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, Bella. I'm so sorry."

She slams her head on the steering wheel and I just stare at her. I think she's lost it. "He's not the one for you, Bella. You and Edward are soul mates."

"You're wrong." I tell her.

She looks at me like I slapped her and I instantly feel bad.

"I am never wrong." She tells me softly. "I am _never_ wrong."

We'll see.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you like it so far. **

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**I am pretty sleepy and it's one A.M. so I think I'll head off to bed. Hope there isn't any typos. LOL.**

**Thanx again guys!**

**Sapphire**

**P.S.**

**I will be moving in the next two weeks so if I am a little slow with updating, don't panic. :) I'm just packing boxes lol.**

********I added this chapter last night/early morning and I just changed a few things... I had a bunch of typos due to the fact that it was about 3 am when I was writing lol. All I did was fix the typos. :) Nothing is changed.****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I sit at the kitchen table with Charlie, flipping through photo albums that he had stashed away in his closet. They were all pictures of me growing up and visiting him during the summers and holidays.

"Is that my mom?" I ask staring at a brunette woman hoisting me up on her shoulders.

"Yeah." He says sadly.

"You never mention her" I point out. "Where… I mean…" Should I continue my train of thought and ask him? The man looks heartbroken.

"You want to know, right?"

I nod my head and look back at the photo.

"After what happened, she kind of freaked and got scared. She didn't want to see her daughter if she doesn't remember her." He gives me a look trying to make me understand. He's tying to be brave and not defend her but how can he explain that to his daughter? The girl with amnesia. "She's traveling with her husband right now, Bells. I'm sorry. She'll come around but she needs time."

"I wish I could cry because that seems heartless but she's absolutely right. I don't know her."

"Your junior year you came and moved in with me while she traveled with her baseball playing husband. You've always been very selfless."

"Perhaps I wanted to get away or maybe I just wanted to see you."

"That, too."

I thought I wouldn't know her. I figured she might have taken off after having me but that's not the case at all. Turns out I did know my mother and she left because she couldn't deal.

Why do I have to be the mature one? I'm the one with the problem here. I should be hiding away and being depressed, just like people expect you to be when messed up shit happens. It shouldn't be the other way around.

"Why hasn't she contacted me? Doesn't she at least want to hear my voice?"

"Bella, don't be upset. She's just being stupid right now."

"Yeah." I guess so.

"So…Have you talked to Edward yet?"

"No, but I plan on it. I'm giving him his space."

It's not completely a lie. I just feel bad because I can't return his deep feelings. How do I approach him? 'Sorry that I cant remember you and even though you love with me with all of your heart and want to spend forever with me… well you're just going to have to do without for right now.'

Yeah. Not going to happen.

I can avoid him until I decide what to do.

It's not like he's come to see me either, anyway.

I watch as Charlie furrows his eyebrows together and looks out the kitchen window. "I ran into Dr. Cullen today."

"Did you?" I had no idea where this was going, but I have a feeling that I don't want to hear it.

"He mentioned you have a thing for one of his sons."

Oh, that. Yeah, I don't want to hear it.

"And...?" I'm trying to humor him.

He looks back at me and frowns. "I was never excited about you dating and you seemed to have gotten into more trouble dating Edward than I realized, but you can't do this."

"He has a girlfriend." as much as I hate to admit.

"That loves him with everything she has. You can't take that away from her."

"I'm not planning on doing anything, Charlie. All I did was ogle him a little bit. It's all you guys who are freakin' out."

"I heard you were drooling." he says drly.

I feel my cheeks start to burn and I look down at my lap.

"Always giving you away" he chuckles.

"I hate it."

"Your blush or Emmett and Rosalie?"

Good question. "Both?"

"Bella" he groans. "Don't take someone's boyfriend away."

"I won't" I protest. "I swear. I'm not that kind of girl."

At least I don't think so.

"Right."

He doesn't believe me.

"So you and the Doc are close?" I ask trying to direct this conversation somewhere else.

"No, but when I got my last call today, I saw Dr. Cullen and he told me Alice took you shopping earlier today." He gives me a pointed look but I ignore it.

"Stop hovering, Charlie." I say annoyed. "It's getting ridiculous."

"Bella, I just want you to be safe."

"Freak accidents happen. You can't help that!"

He stands up out of the chair and screams. "I can help avoid it if you would just listen to me!"

We both glare at each other and after a few minutes of silence, Charlie looks me dead in the eye and speaks. "The point is Bella…" his voice low and angry. "You are to stay away from Emmett."

"No! He was my best friend. He was like my brother."

"How would you know? You can't even remember."

Low blow, Charlie.

"Fuck off" I hiss. "You can't stop me."

I head over to the coat rack by the front door and grab my jacket.

"You have definitely changed, Bella. This isn't like you."

"I don't need this from you."

"Bella, this isn't my doing."

That stops me in my tracks. I turn around and raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighs and walks over to me. "Look, Dr. Cullen thought it would be best if you and Emmett didn't see each other for a while. Its obviously hurting Edward and Rosalie the hardest."

I can't believe what I am hearing. They all want me to stay away? Just because I said the guy was hot?

Fuck this.

"I need to go." I tell him and walk out the front door. I ignore his calls from the house and walk down the street, hoping to leave the drama behind and clear my head.

It's no use.

I honestly thought that if people were to love you enough, they would help you when times got hard. Did my mother love me? She isn't here because she is dealing with her _own_ pain. Did Edward? He was supposed to be the love of my life and I was supposed to be his whole world. He obviously turned his back on me as well.

Nobody cares how _I_ feel.

When shit gets too rough and people can't deal with it, they leave you.

That's something I've learned about the people I wanted to desperately know so much about.

They all bailed on me.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I love them :)**

**I love your ideas too because they are helping me. Some of you are dead on with what I seem to like :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**

*******

**So, I updated Chapter 7 hoping to fix the typos and stuff because when I added the chapter to the story, it was 3 am and I was tired as hell. LOL.**

**I went back trying to fix some things and adding a few sentences. Apparently I don't know how to do that or I am not able to.**

**So… it's left as is and I won't delete the Chapter to re upload it.**

**So we will simply move on. LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I continue walking and begin to walk deep into the forest that surrounds Forks. Washington's beauty is amazing and I want to discover it being the new Bella that I am.

Myabe the change of scenery will help me clear my head.

I stop when I hear a light crunching noise. My breathing picks up and I let out a raspy "hello?"

Nothing.

Why does this always happen to me when I'm alone? I hear noises but when I call out, nobody answers. Clearly I have issues… I'm crazier than I originally thought.

"Bella?" I turn my head to the right and see Emmett standing there in nothing but a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

My mouth just watered.

If I thought he looked amazing with clothes on, his upper body is even more delectable when naked.

"What are you doing here, Belly? This isn't safe."

"I could say the same to you, Emmy."

He smiles that dimpled grin and throws an arm around my shoulders. I try my hardest not to lean in and smell the intoxicating cologne that he's doused in. He smells heavenly.

"Do you always wander alone in the woods, Bella?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I'm the one with amnesia." I joke.

He throws his head back and lets out a roar of laughter. The birds scatter and I laugh a bit as well.

"It's funny when you make jokes. I've always liked that about you."

He looks deep into my eyes and my heart does the irregular thumping once again. His lips twitch and I almost wonder if he can hear it, but that would be impossible.

"Emmett, did you tell your family not to see me anymore?" I ask him softly. I don't think I can take the rejection face to face like this, but I had to ask.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not aloud to see you."

His eyes pop out of his head and he growls, "What did you say?"

I'd be scared if I wasn't so turned on right now.

"Charlie. He told me he talked to Carlisle and he said I'm hurting Rosalie and Edward."

"Are you kidding me, Bella?! I never agreed to this! I never even knew about this!" He grabs my hand and drags me through the forest.

I try to ignore the tingles it gives me from the touch of his hand on mine but it won't go away. It's a constant static that I welcome.

"Carlisle" Emmett growls once we reach the edge of the forest. I realize we're at the Cullen's home already. How long were we walking?

Carlisle is on the steps before we can even reach the driveway and his face is emotionless. "Emmett, son what's the matter?"

Emmett storms up to him, my hand still in his, and gets into his face, "I don't know what you all did but how could you tell Charlie that I'm not allowed to see Bella?"

"Emmett, right now this isn't appropriate" Carlisle tells him calmly while eying me. "Let's take this inside… after you take Bella home."

"No. We will discuss this right now." Emmett pouts like a little child being scolded. "She's my little sister, Carlisle."

I ignore the ache in my chest when he says 'sister' and stare at the front door watching Rosalie and Alice step outside.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie snaps. "Emmett, the family has decided on taking a break from the whirlwind that the huma- I mean Isabella Swan brings."

Emmett looks up at her with a deep frown on his face, "You agreed to this Rosie?"

"I did" she nods. "We all did."

"Alice?" I ask shocked not wanting to believe it. "You didn't…."

"I'm sorry, Bella" she says quietly. "But you will keep continuing with this charade. Emmett is not with you." She bites her lip and I know that she on the brink of tears. Before I can say anything, she bolts into the house.

"Get your hands off of her, Emmett. You're mine. Remember that." Rosalie scolds. "I love you and you love me. I won't let her ruin it."

"I haven't done anything, Rosalie."

"Not yet." she huffs.

I can feel the light squeeze Emmett gives my hand before he releases his hold. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Everyone seems to be saying that to me." I mutter.

He gives me a pained look before putting his head into his hands. "She's my little 'Belly' you guys."

"I know this, son." Carlisle tells him softly. "It's only temporary."

"Why are you doing this to me? To all of us?"

"Because. Rosalie and Edward don't deserve this. I understand that you're mad at me and we should have included you in the discussion but... I have to look after all of my children." He turns to me and grips my shoulders in his solid hands, "Bella you are every part my child as the rest of them are but I cannot overlook Edward and Rosalie's pain. This isn't an easy decision to make but until your feelings subside, I have to ask you to stay away for a while."

I hear crying and I turn towards the doorway where I see Esme sobbing into Alice's shoulder. Jasper has an arm around her trying to give his best comfort in the situation.

"I know we just got you back, Bella." Carlisle sighs. "This is painful for me, too."

"You didn't get me back." I say. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"It isn't like that."

"Oh it is. It really is. Tell Edward to go fuck himself. If he really cared, he wouldn't abandon me like the rest of you have!" I yell and storm down the driveway towards the main road.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't bother to look back. I'm too angry and too hurt to turn around and see who it is, but I have a good feeling I already know.

"My family has gone off the deep end. I'll stick by your side, Belly."

I smile as I keep walking.

"I'm serious, Bella. I'll be with you every step of the way, but I have to go back. I have to try and talk some sense into them. They're not the only one who is hurting. You are, too."

I turn around and stare at him for along minute before I speak. "That's what I have been trying to say. Nobody seems to realize how I might feel. I don't even know who I am but I'm trying to be optimistic and live my life anyway."

He grins, "And that's why you and I are like peanut butter and jelly."

I laugh. "Of course."

I like the analogy he uses. The words, 'you and I' in the same sentence are appealing and I swoon at the thought of being the jelly to his peanut butter. It may be extremely cheesy but oh so true.

"You've always had an amazing laugh." He tells me. "There is nobody like you."

"Thank you." I say shyly and blush.

"Bella." he whispers.

He looks absolutely torn.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"I can do this." He murmurs.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

He keeps mumbling and I can only catch a few things. "She'll never know. Spur of the moment."

"Emmett, are—" I am cut off when his cool lips are pressed againt mine. I immediately open my mouth to allow his tongue in and it's pure ecstasy. I feel him wrap his muscular arms around his waist and pull me up, my body flushed against his. The feeling of his bare skin against my body sends my hormones into an overload and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

"Bella" he groans. "You--"

"Shh…" I cut him off this time as my lips attack his neck. I don't know where this sudden burst of confidence comes from but I don't object in the slightest. I slide my hands down and rub them across his bare chest. Kissing my way back up to his jaw, I hear a light purr.

I look into his golden eyes and feel that tightening in my chest again. My irregular heartbeat is back and my stomach is filled to the brim with butterflies.

"I don't know if I can let go, Emmett" I whisper. "I think I really do need you."

"I don't know what is happening but I don't want it to stop."

"Me either." I smile.

"Well…" he grins. "I definitely don't think of you as just my little sister anymore."

I slap his arm playfully and he sets me back down. "Way to ruin a moment, Emmy" I laugh.

"Hey, I thought it was funny!" he booms.

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek. "C'mon. You need to walk me home." I grab his hand and lead the way back to my house. "I have to figure out a way to sneak you in."

* * *

**Eee! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it, too!**

**Thank you for the reviews!!! :D**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Love u guys!**

**Sapphire!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten (A/N)**

**Ok, so some of you are a bit confused. LOL. I get it completely. You will just have to read and find out. But...Don't worry. **

**I don't want to give too much away but the reason Edward isn't here right now is because it was too painful for him and he doesn't want to overwhelm Bella.**

**I don't remember what chapter it was but when Bella woke up to hear her floor creak… **ding ding ding**.. Lol. Someone had to have been in her room. He's not completely away. He's just in pain. He figures it'll be easier until she can regain her memory. Remember… Edward can be very emotional. :)**

**** I will explain throughout the story.****

**As for the Cullen's not telling Bella about Edward in the beginning… it wasn't their place to tell and if you woke up… what would your friends and family say to you? "Btw… I know u have amnesia and everything but you have a boyfriend who is waiting and wants to be with you. He's in terrible pain that you won't be able to remember him. Why don't u guys hang out for a while? No pressure to remember!" lol… it would be more overwhelming than it already is.**

**I'll update in a little bit :)**

**Hopefully some of your Q's are answered :)**

**ty you all so much!**

**Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

EM POV

"I can get in through the window." I tell Bella as we stand on the side of her house.

"Are you crazy? You can't make it up there."

"Oh please. I got mad skills. Just watch me" I grin. "Go inside and I will climb up the tree."

"Alright" she sighs. "But if you break your neck, I am not dragging you to the hospital."

Like I could hurt myself. "Fair enough." I tell her.

I kiss her cheek once before she goes into the house and she blushes. I can hear her talking to Charlie for a few minutes so I decide that it's better if I go up now. I jump up onto a thick branch in the tree and I slide open her window.

Easy as pie.

I jump in and make myself comfortable on her bed as I wait for her. If I sat in her rocking chair, I'd be too much like Edward.

This isn't good. I've betrayed him. My own brother. I've betrayed my Rosie, too. My own wife.

I don't know what came over me. As soon as Bella told me about my family banning her for the time being, I wanted to flip out.

I know we've all been having problems lately. When Bella got amnesia, we were all devastated and when Edward realized there could be a chance that she wouldn't ever remember him, it killed him even more.

Then when Alice showed up with Bella at our house… it was not what I had expected. Not what I expected at all. Edward was hiding out in his room, trying to put a safe distance between Bella and himself. I knew that. He wouldn't come downstairs but he would listen.

He doesn't know if he will cry or worse… get on his hands and knees and beg her to remember him. The man is a wreck.

It was the first time since we've all seen her since the accident. Edward pretends we don't know when he visits her at night… we all keep those thoughts to her ourselves. He watches her sleep just like he used to but this time when she mumbles in her sleep, it isn't his name.

When Bella saw me that day and she started to drool… the whole room was filled with a good amount of lust. I wanted to jump Rosalie for a second. Everyone was begging Jasper to rein in his emotions. We didn't know what was happening.

That's when we realized…Turns out Bella was so attracted to me that Jasper almost doubled over from shock. He was hit so fast and so hard, he almost couldn't contain it for that one moment.

I was so stunned to know that what she was feeling was for me. She's my Belly… my little sister… a sister who did not remember me and saw me as her brother… as sick as that sounds.

Well it's not like that anymore.

Upstairs Edward realized what was happening and I can only imagine what was going through his mind. But when she asked who Edward was, he went crazy. All of our dead hearts went out to him in that split second. We heard every single word that came out of his mouth as he cried out in agony.

To know what happened to the love of his life and then to actually witness it first hand… I would kill myself if my Rosie could never remember me. I felt guilty for something I had no control over.

Well I sure as hell feel guilty now. I kissed my brothers girlfriend. Does that count if she doesn't know who she is?

I'd ask but… I don't think it would turn out too good. Rosalie would cut of my balls if she found out.

When I kissed Bella though, it was mind blowing. Bella's lips were warm and this strange emotion came over me. It was stronger than anything I have ever felt.

No. I can't do this.

I have to push these thoughts aside. Rosalie is my mate just as Bella is Edward's. She may not see it now but she will.

Why cant things be easy? Why can't me and Bella hang out and play HALO like we used to?

Why couldn't she have remembered me? Maybe even just Edward...

Damn amnesia.

"Emmett. You scared the crap out of me." Bella raises a hand to her heart to slow it down while walking into the room.

I watch her as she strolls over and cuddles up against my side on the bed. I weave my hands through her mahogany hair. "Your hair is so soft" I murmur.

"I know" she giggles. "So…"

"Bella. I-I- love my Rosalie. You know that. You _have_ to know that." I plead with her. I don't know why I feel the need to do it, but I do. "I can't hurt her."

"I know." She says quietly, looking anywhere but at me. "She's the love of your life."

Rosalie _is_ and _always_ _will_ be the love of my existence. 'Forever', we had promised each other.

"I made a promise to her, Bella. I don't know what came over me."

"Do you regret kissing me?" she asks suddenly.

Do I? "No, I don't think I do." I watch her lightly smile. "But, I think that's the problem. I need to be more caring."

"You already are caring." She tells me kindly. "You're strong and caring. You stuck up for me today."

"And I will continue to do that… if and when you're wrong. My family was out of line, Belly. Edward is in pain and Rosalie is jealous. Remember she's territorial? Well Carlisle sees this and needs to defend that, but they shouldn't have put you out. Carlisle's motives aren't always right. I remember when I was a...a kid and the things he was explaining… 'Being responsible and blah blah blah'. I was like 'are you kidding me? I am what I am! I'm going to roll with it! Hell yeah.'"

We both chuckle at that.

"It's true. I don't always agree with him. It's very rare but when I don't like what he's doing, I call him out on it."

"Okay."

"But we can't do this. It's not right."

"How do you know?" she looks up at me with her big doe eyes and I try not to drown in them. Have they ever been that deep?

Why am I just noticing all of this now?

"I have to go, Bella. I'm sorry."

"No you don't. Stay just a little while longer."

I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. "I can't, Belly."

"Then explain to your family… I'll be good. I just want to see you again. I'll even apologize to them all."

"You did nothing wrong." I tell her. "You found me sexy… which I am" I laugh.

"Emmett, I will only be your friend. I promise. Just kiss me one more time and I'll be done with it. I'll push aside everything. I have to anyway, right?"

Is she yanking my chain? Oh, well. One more kiss can't hurt.

I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. Its sweet and tender and… nothing like how Rosalie kisses me.

Bella's kisses are tender and passionate.

Maybe it's a fluke? I can't stick around to find out.

With that last thought, I'm out of the bed and out her window, jumping onto her tree… at a human pace of course.

With one last glance at her, I jump down and head back home.

Where my wife awaits.

* * *

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :D**

**I love you guys!**

**Keep reading and reviewing. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**It's almost 2 am here so I'm going to go and hit the sack.**

**Gosh, I hate insomnia. **

**Alright everyone. GN.**

**Sapphire :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve (A/N)**

**I just went through all of the chapters and fixed the typos. Hopefully they're all gone.**

**Hopefully. LOL.**

**I fixed a couple of things… don't worry, it's nothing drastic. You can't even notice.**

**It's like… I flipped a line or two… putting one before the other. Something small like that.**

**I just fixed a couple things, that's all. :)**

**Just wanted to let you know. :)**

**Thanks guys! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**I love it when you do.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Sapphire**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

EM POV

I walk into the house and I see Alice sitting on the couch tossing a small foam ball in the air.

She's up to something. Never once is the pixie sitting still.

I wonder if they have super glue for the immortal. Hm...

"You know that these things are made to help humans relax and de-stress themselves?" she asks as she eyes the ball.

"I didn't know that but I think you're about to enlighten me on the subject."

"'Enlighten' is a big word for you, Em." She says as she looks at me, gripping the ball in her tiny hand.

I shrug my shoulders and plop down across from her on the love seat. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them away on an early hunting trip. I stayed behind so I could see you."

"And why would you do that? Miss me?" I tease.

She frowns. "Next time you choose to kiss someone other than your wife, make sure you don't contemplate with yourself for so long on whether to do it or not. Otherwise I will see it."

Fuck. "Alice, I-"

"Save it." She holds her free hand up stopping me. "You're lucky Edward wasn't listening in on my thoughts or you would have been ripped to pieces."

"There is still a slight chance for that. He's going to find out eventually. You and I can't block him forever."

"No. _You_ can't block him." she corrects. "I can. It's you who always forgets."

"I won't slip." I say with confidence.

"Why did you do it anyway, Emmett?"

"I don't know." It's the truth. "I don't have an answer, Alice. I can't give you one if I don't know the answer myself."

"Bella's not your mate. Rosalie is."

"I know." I sigh looking down at the floor. "I love my Rosie."

"Do you?"

"Yes" I grunt. "More than anything."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I just see things."

I stand up and plop down next to her. "Alice, I love Rosalie and I've made the decision to be with her for eternity. I talked to Bella and we are just going to be friends."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"This is going to end badly."

"Is that one of your visions?"

"No. That's my intuition."

"Screw your intuition."

She tosses the ball onto the floor and takes both of my hands in hers. "I love you, Emmett. I do. You're my brother but you need to focus on your _wife_."

"You think I don't know that? I do!"

"Then act like it."

"I am always there for Roaslie. Even on her bitchy days."

"You're a good husband to her. Just don't fuck it up."

"Are you kidding me?" Itreat my wife like the Queen that she thinks she is. Nobody can tell her I treat her badly.

Even if I did kiss Belly.

"I can't belive you all banned Bella from the family"

"We're not. Carlisle just made some very key points."

"Carlisle is wrong and you know it. Alice, you've gone against him before just like I have."

"That was different. No one had amnesia and nobody got hurt."

"Whatever. You went against him for a shopping spree."

"So?"

I roll my eyes and let out a deep breath. "Bella is and always will be nothing more than a…." What's the word to use?

"Sister?" Alice helpfully asks.

"Well… as much as I think of her as my sister, I did kiss her."

She laughs. "Right. Ew. How about, the word "'close friend'?"

"That will do."

Just then the door opens and a sullen looking Edward walks in.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks as she walks over to him. "You were supposed to be hunting."

I try to block my thoughts and not feel so guilty.

Pretend. Pretend. Pretend.

"I was. I mean I tried. I took down a couple of rabbits."

"Rabbits?" I laugh. "I know I'm the manly one out of all of us but that's just pitiful."

"It is, Edward" Alice chuckles. "But we still love you, anyway."

"Stop teasing me, you too." Edward glares. "I don't have the energy to do it today. I just want to be alone."

"It's going to be okay." She says sadly.

"No, its not." He growls at her. "It will never be okay. My Bella doesn't love me or even know me anymore. Instead she wants my _brother_." He hisses the last word out with disgust and I flinch back immediately. "Tell me when it will be a good day."

We watch him as he speeds up to his room and listen to the slamming of the door.

"I'm going to call the family and let them know about your decision on Bella. Should we be expecting her anytime soon?"

"Not right away but yes. I won't keep her from here."

"Okay... but I don't think Carlisle will agree to this. He's pretty set on letting everyone heal." she says while grabbing her cell phone from her pocket."

"I don't care and besides, she needs to talk to Eddie up there." I jerk my thumb towards the ceiling. "She was right earlier. Edward's fucking up by keeping away from her, too."

I hear a low growl from above and smirk, "It's true Eddie. Grow some balls and talk to your woman."

His woman? I don't like the way that sounds.

'Pretend. Pretend. Pretend.' I chant over and over again.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Sapphire**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

E POV

Go over there? I can't go over there. I am in too much pain. When I see her at night, I pretend that everything is normal. I pretend that it's just like before when I would watch her from the chair and listen to her steady breathing.

It's my favorite sound in the world.

Now Emmett, the brother of mine who has my Bella so infatuated, is telling me to go and claim my woman.

The woman who is the reason for my existence.

The woman who doesn't even know who I am.

I long to hold her close to my body but I know she would only push me away. I am the stranger who comes to her bedroom at night and watches her sleep.

She will forever be my prey.

The one I watch and try to get close to.

The one I need to have so badly.

She completes me.

I let out a loud groan and walk over to my closet, pulling my blue button up shirt from it's hanger. This is the shirt my Bella loves so much. She says it looks beautiful against my pale skin. I wore it the first time I ever 'dazzled' her.

Maybe, she will like it when I go and see her.

Alice walks into my room and smiles happily. "I am so excited, Edward. I saw it in a vision!"

"So do you know if it is going to go well or not?"

"Well, no." she pouts. "But I do see her answering the door and letting you in."

I guess that's a start.

"Be brave." She smiles. "Inside, she is still your Bella."

I hope so.

…

Bella looks so radiant when she answers the door that I just want to grab her and hold her close. But, I can't. It breaks my heart as she gives me a puzzled look as to who I am.

"Can I help you?"

My undead hearts breaks a little more.

"Yeah…." I put my hands in my jean pockets and stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

Recognition crosses her face and her eyes are as big as saucers. "You're Edward." It's not a question. It's a statement.

"You remember?"

"No, but the way you're looking at me. I have been wondering when I was going to see you."

"Is that a good sign?" I give her my crooked smile and she shrugs.

Not the effect I was going for.

"I don't know, but you can come in. I guess we should talk, right?"

"Yeah."

I walk inside and see Charlie sitting on the couch watching a football game. "Hello Chief Swan."

"Edward?" he asks shocked. "You're here."

"I am, Sir."

He turns off the TV and stands up. "I'm going to head out for a bit. You kids need to talk." He grabs his jacket off of the chair and puts it on. "And Bella, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I never should have said those things."

"It's okay."

Once he leaves the house, Bella leads me to the living room. I don't want to startle her or maker her more uncomfortable than she already is so I take a seat on the far end of the couch away from her

"So, you're my boyfriend?" she bluntly asks. That surprises me. My Bella is so quiet and reserved.

"Yeah" I smile. "Well, I was."

"How come you're now just coming to see me?"

How do I explain this without hurting or offending her? Too late. "I know you're hurting just as I am but I felt that if I came around, things would be worse. Not just only for me but for you as well."

"How would you know? You don't know how I feel."

"You're right. Lucky guess?"

She rolls her eyes and groans, "You're my boyfriend who I'm technically engaged to right? I mean we talked about getting married? Well, if we're that close, you should have visited me."

"You're right" I sadly admit.

"I don't blame you. I mean Renee won't even see me."

That grabs my attention. "Renee is avoiding you?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" she asks in disbelief. "I'm thinking Charlie is a single father and my mom must have died or ran off. Something! But no, she finds out about my accident and stays away because she can't deal. Don't you think a girl needs her mother? Don't matter if she remembers her or not?"

I can't believe Renee would pull this on her own daughter. She never seemed like the person who would do such a thing.

"You're just like her, Edward. Dealing with your own pain and forgetting about mine."

Ouch. I swallow the lump in my throat and look away. Not only did I lock myself away and hide, but I am a coward for putting shame on Renee when I am doing the same thing to the love of my existence. "I'm sorry."

"I'm starting to hate those words."

"I will wait for you, Bella. I have all the time in the world." I say changing the subject. "I will wait for you."

"And what if I don't remember? You need to move on with your life. Grow old."

I wish I could grow old and have you by my side.

"You can't wait around for me. No normal person would."

"I am definitely not normal, Bella. I told you I would love you forever and I intend to keep that promise."

She stays silent for a few minutes and I let her collect her thoughts.

"Did I promise to love you forever, too?"

That catches me off guard. "Yes."

Her eyes flicker with an unrecognizable emotion and she looks at her hands in her lap. "You don't even know me anymore" she whispers.

"You're my beautiful blushing Bella. You always will be."

"I'm sorry, Edward." She says looking intensely into my eyes. "But, I'm not your Bella. I don't even know who she is."

The truth hurts and I will myself not to dry sob on the floor. "You're Bella who seems to be quite taken with my brother."

She doesn't deny it.

"You guys are all freaked out because I said he was hot. It isn't a big deal."

But it is. Jasper's emotions were so hard for him to handle. His mind was racing at the intensity of it all. He didn't want me to witness Bella's affection for Emmett, but I saw it firsthand through everyone's minds. Bella never had that amount of lust towards me before. I knew I was in trouble and had to leave. I couldn't accept that my Bella would look that way at my brother.

"I'm not strong enough to handle it."

"I'm not asking for you to be strong." She takes a deep breath. "But I am going to ask you again to let me come over."

"You can. I should have stepped in when Carlisle made that decision. He can be very protective of us kids sometimes. I just couldn't move from my spot."

"Rosalie shouldn't feel threatened. I won't take her man and I will try not to hurt you anymore."

"Being this close to you is a prize in itself and you could never hurt me, Bella. Not intentionally that is. Just tell me how you want me in your life and I will be it."

As much as it pains me, I would leave her forever if she wished me away. I would do anything for her.

"You mean with _knowing_ you, right? Because, I do seem to hurt you when I don't mean to. And as for what I want. I would like us to be friends right now. I can't jump in and be your grilfriend. You have to understand that."

"You're so selfless." I chuckle. It amazes me. "I'll be your friend for however long you want me."

"Good to know" she smiles.

"I'll forever always feel guilty, Bella. I should have been here by your side from the beginning."

"I don't know. It was even werid for me getting use to myself, but don't feel guilty. Your family is who they are. You can't change that. They love you and are willing to do anything to protect you. They even sent away the girl you care for who has amnesia."

Is she trying to be funny? This is serious.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." She smiles. "I can be a good sport."

But can I?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I love them all!**

***Twilightfanficreader*, you are my 100th review! Yay! :D**

**Let's keep 'em coming!**

**Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sapphire**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

EM POV

I sit in mine and Rosalie's bedroom waiting for her to come back from hunting. There's no doubt that she's going to yell at me for some reason or another.

I spoke to soon. I hear laughing at Alice's joke and telling her that she'll see her later because she and I need to talk.

Maybe she'll be in a good mood.

Highly unlikely.

The door opens and I watch as my wife looks at me. "Hey baby."

"Hi, Rosie. How was hunting?"

"Alright. It was only a snack. I took down an elk and that's it."

She seems to be in a good mood. This is a good sign, right?

"Any grizzlies?" I grin.

"Nah."

She takes a seat beside me on the bed and rubs her hand over my hair. "I missed you. _Isabella_" she growls. "Is now aloud in the house and I would like for you to keep your distance."

"Carlisle agreed?" I ask happily. "But I can't really keep a distance. We will be in the same house and I care for her."

She frowns. "No funny business, Emmett."

She leans in and kisses me. Hard. If I didn't know any better, I would say she is trying to mark me.

Her lips aren't as warm as Bella's. Her touch isn't electrifying. I internally groan and ignore the nagging in my brain. I kiss my wife back trying to forget about Bella and the way her lips felt when I kissed her.

I push her down onto her back and lay on top of her as I stroke her breast through her thin shirt. I grind my hips into hers and bite her ear, knowing that drives her crazy.

"Emmett, I…" she pants. "Don't stop."

That voice. It isn't right. It isn't the one I want to hear.

I slip my free hand down her tight jeans and rub her folds just the way I know she likes me too and I groan into her mouth as I kiss her. It's not from passion or lust, its pure frustration that I cannot get hard.

I slip two fingers inside and pump furiously. I need to forget. I need to pretend. I ignore everything and focus on the here and now. Taking out my aggravation on my wife, not caring for intimate feelings or soft caresses, I pump harder than I ever have. I feel her clench her walls around my fingers as she releases her fluids all over my hand.

I slip my fingers out and wipe them on the comforter. She won't notice.

I watch my wife come down from her high. Her smile that once illuminated her features, doesn't have the same effect it used to on me.

I'm going crazy. Pretend, Emmett. Just pretend.

"Wow, Emmett." She breathes heavily as she sits up, leaning on her elbows. "You've never finger fucked me that good before."

Yeah, I also was never as angry as I am right now, either.

"Oh baby." She coos. "Want to fuck? I mean… I'll repay the favor." She grins.

"No, Rosie, I'm good. It was all about you. I wanted to please you."

Sort of.

"You did, alright." She says flirtaciously. If she was human, I'm sure she'd be on a high and her cheeks would be flushed with red… just like Bella's were.

Fuck.

"I'm going to go out, Rosie. I'll be back soon." I kiss her forehead and head out the door not waiting for her response.

I don't need to hunt but I should. I just need a reason to get out of the house. I love Rosalie. I really do, but when she was talking about pleasuring me, I know that there is only one set of hands that I would want to work me; and they aren't hers.

I'm fucked.

…

After taking down a grizzly and two deer, I start to walk off but not before I smell a familiar scent coming my way. "Hello, Edward." I say pleasantly.

"Emmett." His voice is curt. Not a greeting you would get from a family member. He's probably still hurt about everything. I can understand.

I turn around to see Edward standing there with a slight frown on his face.

"Did you go and talk to Bella?"

"I did. She uh… made it clear that we're going to be friends ."

"That's great." I smile and give him false excitement. "See man, every relationship starts out that way, right? So, maybe she's… interested?"

He chuckles darkly, "I don't think so. She still finds you 'hot'.

What do I say? I can't help but like the way she describes me or how it makes me feel. I am a sexy man afterall.

"Emmett…" Edward groans. "You're not helping."

Oops. "Right. Sorry. Carlisle gave the okay that Bella can come over. Not like I would have listened if he said no but..."

"Yeah. I told her I was going to talk with everyone about that but it looks like Alice beat us to it."

"Mhm."

Since when is it awkward for me to talk with my brother?

"It is weird, isn't it?" Edward asks referring to my thoughts. "I mean it's only Bella."

"I think I'm going to head home." I say. I don't want to respond to that remark. "I'll go and pick up Bella tomorrow since its game night."

I ignore the look on Edwards face as I tell him that ill be the one to pick her up. Maybe it would have been better for him to go but something told me to say, 'fuck it'.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't a bit too graphic. I never write stuff like that lol. I may read it but I don't write it. Haha.**

**So, I'm thinking that next chapter things should be interesting when Bella goes over to the Cullen's house. We will see...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **bites nails nervously****

**I love the reviews, guys. Thank you so much! Keep them coming!**

**I love you all!**

**Ooh.. it's 12:42 am.... you know what that means???? **

**Hello Insomnia!**

**I'm off to write another chapter!**

**Thanks again, guys!**

**Sapphire**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Back to B POV)

Looking into my floor length mirror, I apply my lip gloss. It's a really girly thing that I haven't done yet as the new Bella but I want to look good today.

Dark wash skinny jeans and a tight low cut shirt, I'm ready to go. I have to admit, it's a killer outfit, despite how simple it may be.

Emmett called me an hour ago saying he was picking me up for 'Cullen Style' game day at his house. Supposedly it was what we all did before the accident.

Though this time, I'm single and I will not be batting my eyelashes at Edward, only his brother instead.

Just because Emmett and I are simply friends doesn't mean that I shouldn't look my best… even if it is for him. Edward's eyes may rake over me from head to toe, but Emmett is the one I'm hoping for.

I won't take him away from his precious Rosalie but even I can see that he isn't happy. I'll look at him however I want and dress however I choose.

I won't voice my opinions out loud this time around. I know how that worked out the last time so I'll keep it all to myself.

I sort of feel guilty about all of these feelings, but I have no control over how I feel. I'm completely smitten.

I'm definitely in trouble.

I hear the doorbell ring and give myself one more glance in the mirror.

Definitely good to go.

Heading out my bedroom door, I grab the house key and make my way down stairs to face the one guy who holds all of my attention.

Opening the front door, I give a warm smile, "Hey Emmy."

"Belly" he grins. "You look hot!"

"Thanks." I blush. "So, it's okay that I'm coming over? No weirdness or anything?"

"Nope. Everyone will be on their best behavior."

"Including me?" I just had to say it.

"Bella…" he groans but I see the ends of his lips twitching. "We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I wave him off and walk over to his jeep. "I can't get over how big it is." I say admiring the size.

"What?!" he exclaims.

I instantly flush red once again and laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, you perv. Your jeep is huge."

"That's what all the ladies say" he says in his best manly voice.

I laugh so hard, I brace my hands on my knees.

Yeah, this is definitely going to be an interesting day.

…

"I'm definitely having de ja vu, Emmett."

He looks at me puzzled, "Are you remembering something?"

"No, but when Alice brought me here to see you guys, I was so nervous that I had to give myself a pep talk. Here I am debating with myself all over again."

"Belly, you'll be fine." He laughs. "You've got me this time." His voice turns serious and I know that I can trust him. He will be there in case something happens.

No matter what.

I follow him as we walk up the steps leading to the door, much like I did with Alice, and follow him inside.

Inside the living room, everyone is sitting around a small table with a Monopoly board on top. The couches have all been pulled to the side and pillows replace them. It reminds me of China. Or is that Japan?

"Bella" Carlisle smiles while standing up. "It's good to see you again. I am so sorry for everything that I said and I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was only thinking about Rosalie and Edwards's feelings. I am truly sorry."

"It's ok. You're forgiven." Not really, but we'll get there.

"Excellent. Let's play some monopoly. It's your favorite."

It is? Interesting.

"Can't you only play with five players?" I ask taking a seat next to Edward. It's the only place free as I watch Emmett take a seat next to the evil blonde.

"Yes, but we take pieces from other games and use them in this." Edward says as he counts his money.

It's clearly a tactic to not look me in the eye. How many times can he stare at the One dollar bill and the Twenty? It doesn't really matter to me anyway since Ill probably be focusing on the hottie sitting directly across from me.

Emmett flashes his dimples at me and I instantly feel the ache between my legs again.

How can something so simple arouse me to no end?

I notice Jasper shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye and I raise my eyebrow at him, "Are you okay, Jasper?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bella. The floor is just uncomfortable."

I don't miss the exchange between him and Edward. Jasper looks back at his money and Edward stares off into space and frowns.

I shrug my shoulders and place my piece at the 'go' space.

Let them games begin.

…

After two hours, I get a bit thirsty. Who knew this game can give you a work out and damage your vocal chords in the process? "Can I get something to drink?"

"I'll help." Emmett jumps up, quite eagerly too, might I add and heads into the kitchen. Edward glares at him but I ignore the look as I follow behind Emmett.

"What do you want, Belly?" he asks as he looks into the fridge. "Orange juice? Water? This stuff is gross. Yuck."

I know exactly what I want.

I stand beside him and peak my head in. "Hm…I don't know. You choose."

He laughs. "I'm not good at choosing. If it was my way… I wouldn't even pick this stuff."

"What would you choose?" I ask him. "Tell me what you like."

Can he detect the double meaning in my words?

"Well" he gulps." Oh yeah. He knows. "What I want is never on the menu."

I watch him stand up straight and I mirror him. Taking one step closer I rub my hand against the front of his jeans and smirk. "I think we're on the same page."

I then grab the orange juice out of the fridge and walk over to the cabinet to get a glass, leaving him standing there all aroused and mouth agape. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't cute.

I try not to laugh as I take a sip, ignoring Emmett. But that all goes away when I feel him press up behind me, making me feel his most intimate parts, "Don't taunt me _Isabella_" he growls and walks out of the room.

Holy hell.

The man just got even hotter than he already was before.

Emmett is going to be the death of me.

I wonder how long this new found 'friendship' will last.

Who will crack first?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them, guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**It's now 2:48 am. I'm tired so I will update later.**

**Thanx again guys!**

**Sapphire**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After fanning myself repeatedly after Emmett's grinding, I resume my seat next to Edward. He gives me a crooked smile and I smile back. "Did you want some orange juice?"

"No" he grins. "Don't like the stuff."

"Oh, okay."

I don't know what made me ask him that. It's his house. If he wanted something to drink, he could have gotten up to get it, but the way he was looking at me made me want to say something.

I couldn't blurt out, 'Hey! Stop looking at me like you're waiting for me to come crawling back to you with my memory!'.

Nope, I couldn't say that, so I settled for something simple.

"Bella" Alice says. "It's your roll. I swear I'm hoping you land on my property!" she laughs. "I need more money!"

"Emmett" Rosalie purrs clearly for my benefit. "I enjoyed earlier today."

I drop the dice on the board with a loud clatter and move my piece to its new place, landing on Alice's Hotel.

I focus all of my intention on the board and try to ignore the jealous feelings that stir up inside me.

Handing over the money to Alice, I give her a weak smile. "Here."

Why does Rosalie have to do this to piss me off? Can't we just forget about what I said about Emmett that first day? Why does she have to flaunt it in my face that he's hers?

If I was going to get even, I'd grab him and kiss in front of everyone. But I'm a smart girl so I'm going to push my feelings aside.

For now.

All of a sudden, I don't feel so angry or jealous anymore. I feel… almost like I don't care. I seem to be quite happy. How weird. "Whew" I say. "I think I'm going bi polar."

"Why is that, dear?" Esme asks me and I can't help but smile at her.

"I feel so serene. It's so _weird_."

Edward glares at Jasper and looks back at me, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Mhm" I mumble.

"I think she's stoned!" Emmett laughs which causes me to burst into giggles as well.

"She has to smoke pot before she can get stoned, you idiot."

I watch as Rosalie smacks his head and walks off grumbling about him being a moron.

My happy place is gone immediately when I look over at my Emmy. His face looks so broken that I just want to wrap my arms around him in comfort.

"I think Jasper and I are done playing." Alice says. "Let's watch some TV."

I watch her pull Jasper up and they walk over to the DVD rack and browse through movies.

"We'll let you kids enjoy yourselves. I'm going to go and talk to Rose." Esme frowns as her and Carlisle walk off as well.

"I certainly know how to clear a room, don't I?" I joke.

"No need, Esme. I'm heading out." Rosalie walks into the room with her purse and her jacket. "Don't wait up, Emmett."

Once she's out the door, I turn to Emmett and frown. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah" Emmett says. "Edward, I'll be back. I promise."

"No you two stay here. Just stay here, okay? Alice, Jasper and I will go with Rose."

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I don't want to kick you out of your own home."

He smiles at me tenderly, "You're not, Bella."

Yuck.

…

After they all leave, it's just me and Emmett sitting on the couch. Esme and Carlisle are upstairs giving us time alone and I couldn't be happier.

"I really wanted to come over for game night, you know. I planned on all of us hanging out."

"It's no problem, Belly."

I snuggle up to his side and ignore the fact that his parents are upstairs. "Carlisle and Esme know you and Rosalie have… _sex_." It's difficult for me to say the word. I don't want to think of him making love to her and I don't want to picture it with anyone but me. "They're okay with it?"

"Um…" he chuckles. "Are you sure you want to hear this stuff?"

No. "Yes."

"Well, as long as we're being safe, than they're okay. It helps when you know the Doc." He winks. "But, I can't have kids, so it works out for us, I guess."

"You had sex today."

"No, I didn't. Though, I did—", He rubs his face in frustration and frowns. "God, Bella. I don't want to talk about this with you. I know it bothers you. Fuck, it bothers me, too."

If it bothers him so much, he shouldn't be with her.

"Okay." I don't know what else to say. He's right. I don't want to know but at the same time, I do. "How can you let her talk to you that way, Emmy?"

He gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. She degrades you. She called you names and treated you horribly in front of everyone."

"No, Bella. She is just a vain person and—"

That gets me angry. "She's not just vain. She's a bitch."

"Bella, she has had a hard life—"

I cut him off again and stand up in front of him. "…It does not give her any room to talk to you that way!"

"Bella" he sighs. "Let it be."

"You don't deserve this. She doesn't deserve you, Emmett" I tell him softly as I sit back down on the couch. "You're too good for her."

"I'm not good."

"Yes you are. Don't tell me any differently because you'll just be wasting your breath."

"I suddenly understand what Edward used to mean."

I give him a confused look. "What?"

"He used to refer to himself as the monster in your guys' relationship. I told him that he should just give in and it would all be fine. He needed to stop worrying. He never wanted you to be like him, Bella. Now, it's all so clear. You think I'm good? I think you're too good for me. You're so accepting of everyone and I don't want this monstrosity for you, either. I may be able to roll with it for myself but it's completely different for you to be what I am. I don't want that for you."

What is he talking about? "Emmett, you're not making any sense."

"Bella… we are in two different worlds. You're the good person here, not me."

Carlisle and Esme come down the stair case with equal looks of concern on their faces. "Emmett, what are you doing? I heard your speech." Carlisle says walking over to us. "I don't think this is the appropriate time, son."

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Go back upstairs, Carlisle." Emmett growls.

"Promise me that you won't do it yet. We need the whole family here."

"Fine" he snaps. "Just fine."

"Bella," Esme says softly. "I promise that you will know but just not right now. Emmett, you need to get better control of your emotions. She is not ready, yet."

And with that they walk back upstairs.

What the hell just happened?

"I hate the parental units sometimes." He groans. "God."

"I won't pressure you into talking about it with me, but promise me that it will be soon?"

"Yes." There is no hesitation in his voice. I love how he is so honest with me.

I walk over to him and grab his cool hand with my own. "Emmett…"

"Bella?"

I lean up towards him and kiss the right side of his jaw. "Will you take me home?" I whisper.

"Edward." he groans. "I promised Edward that we would stay here and wait for him."

I don't remember that.

"But, I don't want to spend time with Edward right now. I want to spend time with you. Besides, Charlie won't be home until later and I want our time to be spent alone."

"Bella, we can spend time here." He says nervously.

"No, we can't." I say as I run my hands up and down his chest, still kissing his jaw. "Carlisle and Esme are here and I just want it to be us." I gently nip at his neck and I can feel his resolve crumbling.

"Ok."

"You're so easy" I laugh. "Let's go."

…

I watch Emmett from my dresser as he gets comfortable in my bed. "You look good there" I grin.

"Ha. Ha." He rolls his eyes playfully. "C'mere."

I slip my shoes off and jump in next to him and laugh. "You're so cute."

"When did this change? You were supposed to be the little sister that I protected and now… I just don't know anymore. You're definitely not my sister, that's for sure."

I laugh and rest my head on the arm that's under me. "That's good to know."

"I tried to stay away. I really did. But laying here with you...."

"I know."

Our bonding is not just 'friendship', anymore. It's so much more.

"Do you want to know anything more about yourself, Belly? You talked to Edward more than me but I can help, too."

"Am I a virgin?" I ask. I've been wanting to know that.

He laughs and clutches his stomach with his free hand. "Oh, that's hilarious!"

"Why?" I don't find it funny.

"Eddie is the oldest virgin I know and he is afraid he'll hurt you. Your magic barrier is still there."

"Did you just refer to my cherry as a 'magic barrier'?"

He continues to crack up but I just sit there annoyed staring at him. "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is."

I can't hold it in any longer and I laugh as well. Maybe it is a little funny… or maybe its just plain sad. I'm a virgin because my boyfriend was scared.

That's original.

Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

After he calms down he looks at me and smiles. "You're definitely different. The Bella I used to know would never ask such a question. I happen to like the new you."

"Do you like me enough to give me another kiss?"

Screw Rosalie and my morals. I want Emmett to be mine.

"Bella, I can't. You know this."

All I hear is 'blah, blah, blah.'

I sit up and straddle his waist; sitting right on the spot where I know makes every man crazy. The look of surprise almost makes me laugh. Almost.

"I don't have enough self control for this. I'm not like Edward."

"I want you to lose control. And as far as Edward goes, I'm glad you're not like him. He seems like a depressing stick in the mud. He's ruining all of my fun these days."

"Bella—"

"Shh" I say as I rock against him.

"Oh dear god." He says as he grips my hips. "I want you to stop but I don't at the same time."

"Then just give in." I smirk.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I'm so glad that you guys like this! **

**Things are going to keep getting interesting. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**

* * *

***p.s.***

**I know that Emmett was giving the same speech that we all know that Edward has given Bella. Edward doesn't want her to be damned and all that jazz....**

**Emmett started to understand how Edward felt because to him, Bella is a perfect person and between the two, he is the monster. **

**So, now he knows where Edward has been coming from all along.**

**But dont worry.... :) It won't change anything.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

I lean down and kiss his sweet lips as I rock against him. The thought of our bodies being connected in such an intimate way sends me into a wild frenzy and I can't imagine a better person to lose my 'magic barrier' to than Emmett.

His masculine hands slide up the back of my shirt and I instantly moan into his mouth, "Please Emmett."

"Please what?" he moans back as he thrusts his hips up to meet mine.

I let out something between a moan and a gasp as he grinds against me. The feeling is so magical, I feel my eyes roll back in my head.

"Bella." He says sternly, his hands halt any movement either of our bodies can make. "We can't." He picks me up and places me beside him.

"What?" This was not what I had in my mind when he was feeling me up. What's with the sudden mood change?

He gets up off of the bed and walks over to my slightly opened window and takes a deep breath of fresh air. "I'm not strong." He says softly, gazing out of my window. "I know you think I am but I'm not. This is so hard."

I don't know what he's referring to but this must be the secret that he is keeping from me. It's that 'something' that Carlisle and Esme refused him of letting me in on.

"It's your secret, right? The one thing I'm supposed to be waiting patiently for?"

"Yeah."

I watch him as he continues to take deep breaths and walk over to him. "I'm sorry." I memorize every muscle and in his lean body and watch him shiver from our close proximity.

He turns around and pulls me into his chest, "I'm okay now, Belly. I just needed air."

I smirk. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you, Emmett."

"Trust me. You have no idea."

"I don't think we can fight this anymore. I'm done trying to behave."

"Clearly."

"I'm serious. I don't care about any of them anymore."

"As much as I hate to say it and as much as we keep denying it, we can't do this. I can't do this. We just have to forget this, Bella."

"No. Me and you—"

"There is no me and you, Bella. There can't be." He lets go of me and paces my bedroom floor.

There is no way he can't just ignore this. We've both tried and it obviously didn't work. I know we can do this. We just have to fight for it.

"You're seriously bi polar! One minute you say we can't be together and the next you're all over me. I mean you came back to my house with me. Which is it, Emmett? I've already decided that I want you. I don't care about anybody else."

"You're right. That's why I think I should just go. I've completely fucked things up. I need to re adjust things with Rosalie"

No. He can't do this to me. He has to be kidding. "I won't let you go. You're all I have." I admit brokenly.

"No. You have Charlie and you definitely have Edward."

"I don't want Edward!"

"You do, Bella! I know you do!"

"I do NOT want Edward, Emmett! I only want you!"

"Bella" I hear a voice call to me. I whirl around to face Alice, Jasper and Edward standing in the doorway.

"Don't you people ever knock?" I yell. "God, I can't do this anymore. Edward, I will never come around. I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry that I don't remember, but good god! I just can't be with you! I don't even remember anything!"

I storm pass them and down the stairs and out the door ignoring their futile calls. I shiver as I run in the rain; the wind beating against my face.

In my gripe about Edward and my focus on fleeting the scene, it didn't occur to me to bring a jacket as I was running out the door.

There aren't even any shoes on my feet.

I halt in the middle of the road and scream into the sky as tears stream down my cheeks. "Why can't I just have my life back? Why can't I just remember?"

This should have never happened to me. I could have lived my life knowing Emmett as my brother and gotten married to a guy who loves me so much, despite his family acting they way they have been towards me.

I could have never seen Emmett in that light that I do now and Edward and I could have shared our lives with no intrusions to hold us back.

I could have had a great life.

They all could have had a great life.

I didn't ask for this mess.

Sitting down a boulder near the edge of the forest, I bring my knees up to my chest, "Why can't I just remember?" I ask aloud again. "If only I could remember."

I close my eyes as the rain pelts down on my body, drenching me to the bone. Nothing comes to me as I wrack my brain for something familiar.

I need answers and not even the heartbroken Edward Cullen and taken Emmett has provided me with them.

Looking back up, I see a small trail that leads deep into the forest. I stand up and begin to follow its dirt path. I might not know the old Bella Swan but I have this gut feeling to see where it takes me.

I trip over a rock and then a branch that is sticking out of the ground, resulting in making me lose my balance. I topple over face first into the mud with a loud thump on the forest floor and gasp at the foul taste of dirt in my mouth. Lifting my head, I spit out the mud that has entered my mouth and I groan from the fall.

Well, I'm certainly not graceful, that's for sure.

Looking in front of me, I gasp. I have never seen anything like it before, or at least I think.

It's a beautiful meadow.

The grass is high and there are flowers that are in full bloom. It is such a spectacular sight to see.

I get up wiping the mud from my clothes and from my hair. I ignore the feeling of my ice cold feet as the soil squishes between my toes.

I walk into middle of the meadow and lay down in the grass, not caring about the water since I'm soaked anyway.

What else can I ruin today?

I look around me and I feel so at peace. This is a place where I can picture myself spending the majority of my time.

"Hm…" I hum. I wonder if I ever came here. Probably not. Surely this beautiful place would have etched itself into my memory somehow. I don't think I could ever forget this.

Closing my eyes I inhale deeply and let the wonderful aroma of freesias engulf me.

Freesias.

I snap my eyes open and bolt up into a sitting position while myself a head rush. Clutching my head as it throbs in pain, I shut my eyes tightly as images flood through like a massive tsunami.

"_You're blood smells like freesia's."_

"_You don't care if I'm a monster?_

"_You're dazzling me"_

"_Sick masochistic lion"_

"_This is our meadow"_

"_Special diet"_

_"Meet my family"_

"_This is my brother, Emmett"_

"_Your hands are Ice cold"_

"_Vampire"_

"_I dream about being with you forever."_

"Oh god." I groan when the pain lesson and I can get my bearings. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. What have I done? What am I doing?" I start to panic and I can't believe it all.

I am the Daughter of Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer.

I am the loving girlfriend of vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Isabella Marie Swan is back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanx for reading and reviewing!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love u guys!**

**Sapphire**

* * *

**So, I guess nobody had to tell Bella after all. I kind of wanted it to be different and I was toying with a bunch of ideas. Hmm…**

**Hope you guys aren't too mad at me.**

**And you guys thought Emmett and Bella were going to go all the way didn't you? LOL…**

**I had to throw you off.**

**Sorry… It seems im in a playful mood tonight. :)**

**

* * *

**

**So... I was a wreck earlier.**

**My screen went green and then red... and then blank.**

**I started freaking out and I was all yelling, "I have to be on the internet!"**

**It's quite comical if I think about it now.**

**Then it took me 20 minutes and I finally figured it out.**

**The damn thing was unplugged. :( Boy, did I feel stupid.**

**And then... I get back on the computer... all smiles... and my internet isnt working.**

**By now... i'm crying cuz i'm frustrated and it's been a long day. LOL.**

**After another 20 mins and calling my 'tech guy' friend who isn't responding to any of my calls or texts.... I realize that it too is unplugged.**

**It has been a day and I uupdated and wrote and wrote taking my poor frustration out into my writing lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alice will call me out on this if I go back home. She had to have seen this and it's something I don't think I can deal with as of right now.

But maybe I'm in the clear. I didn't say anything which would have given her the indication that I now remember.

Well, It's better to be safe than sorry.

I don't think as I sprint across the meadow and into the deep forest that surrounds me. I'm going into the other direction from which I came, but it doesn't matter. I just have to get away.

I run like my life depends on it, shoeless feet and all, ignoring the sagging of my clothes that cling to my small frame.

Why does my life have to be a soap opera and full of eager awaiting vampires no less?

Especially two vampires.

Emmett has been my older brother and I never intended on changing that; but I had kissed him with more passion than I have ever given Edward. It's not like I didn't try, though.

Edward's the love of my life, my reason for living and this is how I repay him? After all he's done for me?

I'm constantly hurting those I love. I'm always doing something wrong after they have sacrificed everything for me.

My heart constricts as I think of what I have done to Edward. The agony is crippling but I still am standing. I keep running. I will not continue to hurt my poor Edward any longer. I love him, oh yes I do.

There's this intense emotion that comes over me. It's more real than anything and I am just so certain, that it scares me.

I don't really love him anymore do I? I'm not the same person I used to be, not quite.

Oh my _fuck!_

Edward was always so protective and never playful. I would spend days hanging over at the Cullen's house and when Emmett would bring out HALO begging me for a re match, Edward would roll his eyes and tell him that I could play later. It was _his_ time. It was always his time.

I've never noticed how controlling and reserved Edward really is. I couldn't go to La Push. I couldn't go out alone. Yet, he knew that my life is a ticking bomb just waiting to burst … but he wouldn't change me.

Those were the conditions involving me marrying him. I didn't want to yet he conned me into doing it. He gave me the ultimatum saying he would change me if I married him and I wouldn't marry him unless he changed me.

It was a messed up thing that we had going on between us and it was definitely not healthy. It seemed to have worked because I figured he was the wiser out of us. I trusted him with everything; my whole heart.

Now, it doesn't seem all that great as I look back on it all.

And his kisses! They were always cautious when pressed against my own. He never once let go.

Emmett did. He let go a whole lot. Kissing him was magical and when he felt the need to back away, he did. He knew how much he could handle.

Edward held back before he could even try anything.

I honestly don't think Emmett would be that against me being like him. He told me he understood Edwards's point of view now since he's become closer to me. He didn't say so in so many words but it's all so clear now as I realize his hidden meaning. I know that if I wanted it badly enough, he would respect my wishes of me wanting it… to be his equal.

How did I get myself into this mess?

…

I finally reach the road, stopping as I pant completely out of breath. My lungs are working in overdrive as I focus on steadying my breathing. I think I finally tested how hard and fast my lungs can go.

My body is weak. I shouldn't have darted out into the rain, especially with no shoes on and I certainly shouldn't have run as fast as I did. This is going to kill me later… if I don't die of pneumonia first.

Continuing on, I begin to walk and at a much slower pace than I normally would.

I recall all of the happy times with Emmett and smile. Unlike Edward, there is only one negative thing about him: Rosalie. His _wife_.

How can I compete with Aphrodite herself?

Her bitchiness is what Emmett finds enduring, right? He likes it. I know he does and he loves her with so much intensity that its mind blowing. He's said so himself. That man would do anything for her.

The things between Emmett and I, those intimate moments and the unbelievably spicy grinding sessions that we have shared together… It can't be anything more. It doesn't matter how strong my feelings are for him. I just can't have him. I can't have him the way I want.

…

After about two hours of making my way back to my house, it finally comes into view. By now, my body is frozen as a Popsicle and I'm so exhausted that I'm surprised I haven't keeled over yet.

"Bella!" I hear Alice call after me. I look to see her running out the front door with a blanket in her hand. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"She's dead on her feet, Alice." I hear jasper tell her. I try to nod my head but it feels all wobbly. "Let's take her in, darlin'."

I feel him pick me up and carry me inside the warm house. My toes instantly start to defrost and I snuggle against Jasper's body finally feeling relaxed.

I suddenly feel the soft mattress that I am laid on and it feels heavenly. Closing my eyes I let out a deep sigh.

"Belly, you nearly gave my dead heart a heart attack." It's Emmet's voice in my ear and I smile. "I know you left the house after we argued and I am so sorry but don't you ever do that again!"

"He's right, Bella." Edward's velvety voice says from above me. "I can't lose you again."

I blink open my eyes to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward all around me. Edward stands out the most and my eyes begin to water. "I'm so s-sorry." my voice cracks.

"Sh. Just don't do it again." He tells me as he comes around on the opposite side of Emmett.

"No. I'm so sorry." I sob. "I'm sorry that I h-hurt y-you."

"Sh. Getsome rest. You made it clear that you only want to be friends. You have no idea how much it pains me but I understand." He brushes the hair out of my face and looks deeply into my crying eyes. "I'll always be here for you. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, okay? Just know that I am here for you."

"No, Edward" I croak out and grab his hand in my own. "I remember. I went to our meadow and I remembered." I continue to sob while I hear everyone's gasps of shock from around the room.

When I look back into Edward's eyes… his smile is blinding. "Bella, you're really back?"

How can I not break this man's heart again?

"Edward. I-I…"

"What is it love?"

I squeeze his hand and close my eyes tightly, "I don't love you anymore."

* * *

**Well... even I didnt see that one coming lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**I'm so glad you all like the story so far.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**I love you guys!**

**Sapphire**

* * *

**I wanted to write something but I completely forgot... :( I might have to upload an Author's Note later. I'm seriously annoyed that I can't remember. Grr...**

**Oh yeah!**

**I'm thinking about opening a myspace account for my writing and stuff you know? I know some people who do it and they mentioned that I should do it, too. **

**I want to try it out. But then again... it would be so hard keeping track of two myspace pages. So... i'm still thinking... we will see...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N (Chapter Twenty)**

**I really am sorry, guys. I know I was updating 2-3 chapters a day but it's a little hectic right now. I told you I was moving and boy let me tell you… LOL.**

**Between the holidays and moving, it's rough. I don't have the time to sit down and let my imagination run wild this week. So,I probably won't be able to update until after the first. Again, I apologize.**

**But that is only a few more days.... :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys and ty for your patience!**

**Sapphire.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (A/N/)**

**Alright... I had to delete the text in the A/N that was already here to give you this new A/N because ... ****FF is pissing me off beyond belief. Grr....**

**All of a sudden I cant upload anything and I'm very mad about it. I sent an email hoping it will get fixed and I hope to god that there isn't anything wrong with my file or my computer because that would absolutely blow. **

**I have the next chapter done... It's all about 'uploading' now.**

**So hopefully soon.... this problem**** will get fixed.**

***crosses fingers***

**On the brighter side of things... **

**You know Jackson Ratchbone's band, "100 Monkeys"?**

**Last week I was searching the net on upcoming concerts and I found out they were coming here. On impulse, I bought the tix and freaked out for at least twenty minutes. I stared at the screen like I was coo coo lol. **

**They finally came in the mail today and I almost passed out. LOL. Well.... that may be a bit dramatic but it _felt_ like I was going to pass out. haha.**

**Excited would be the understatement of the year. **

**So yay.... I'm going :)**

**That was my wonderful morning and this is my very crappy night... nothing to upload :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" Edward asks aghast. "You've regained your memory. You're back, you're my beautiful—"

"Edward, stop panicking." Jasper groans. "You're not helping the situation."

"Edward," I sob, not knowing what to say. "I may have gotten my memory back but I genuinely do have strong feelings for your brother. I… I…"

"Don't say it." Alice snaps. "I know where this is going. Don't you say it."

Looking over at Emmett, I find it difficult to breathe. His expression isn't happy or sad… he looks almost numb. And it's my entire fault.

Am I supposed to keep these feelings hidden? There is only one emotion that is threatening to burst and that is love. My love for Emmett... it's been there all along and I am just now seeing it.

But I've hurt this family enough already. Isn't it time to just shut up for once? Shouldn't I keep this locked inside?

_No_. The new and refined Bella would fight for this. She would fight for Emmett, no matter the cost.

"Emmett, please…" I begin. "You have to understand that I care for you so much. You _have_ to know how I feel."

"Bella, don't do this to me." Edward pleads while I choke back another sob. "Please don't. Emmett was a fluke. He has a wife and you have me."

"I love him." I grimace as I wait for the blow that is about to erupt.

I finally said it. All the chips are laid out onto the table. Everything is in Emmett's hands now.

Nobody says anything. Nobody says anything for a long time.

Emmett suddenly darts out my window leaving the rest of us in absolute shock and me feeling… completely alone.

"If you don't want me in your life anymore… then I wont be." Edward says glumly.

"I never said I didn't want you in my life, Edward!" I yell angrily. Angry at the fact that Emmett left.

"No? You seem to think that I am holding you back anyway. You think of me as a stick in the mud and _boring_. Now that you're back, you're altered. I can't… I can't have you when you don't want me as the person you love."

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I honestly don't think I even want him in my life. The old Bella might have wanted to keep him but not so much the new me. I always felt like he was holding me down one way or another but I never really paid attention to what was going on around me.

I know Emmett is my future. I can feel it in my bones. I feel it everytime he's next to me.

As much as it pains Edward, I have to tell him goodbye.

"I'm truly sorry, Edward. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, love. I know."

Do you, Edward?

He leans over and kisses my forehead once before dashing out the window much like his brother did.

"I hope you're happy, Bella." Alice spits out. "Not only did you break my brother's heart, but you left the other one confused."

"When did you get so nasty?!" I snap back. "I'll have you know that this wasn't the least bit easiest for me than it has been for any of you. Ask Jasper how I feel!"

"You've ruined so much, Bella."

"I get that, Alice. Thank you for reminding me." I say sarcastically.

"Let's go darlin'…"Jasper coaxes. "Bella has some serious thinkin' to do."

"Remember Bella. You should never bet against me. I always win." Alice says confidently.

"No, Alice. I told you I was going to prove you wrong and I will. This isn't over yet."

Once I am alone in my room, I scream at the top of my lungs and I hope that maybe after all of this has blown over, Emmett will love me too.

* * *

**It finally uploaded! woo!**

**And sorry for the long delay... I can't help when I have writer's block LOL and it wasn't letting me upload anything yesterday. Gosh was that a nightmare or what! But i'm back.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**Thanks for being patient guys! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love ya!**

**Sapphire**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It's been a few days since I last seen the Cullen's... including Emmett. I imagine they told the rest of their family about me and how I got my memory back. They're avoiding me jsut as I am avoiding them. I honestly don't know what my next step will be at this point.

I wonder if they told Rosalie just how deep my feelings for her husband really are. Although, I'm sure if they had, she would have already come barging through my house, barring her teeth and tearing me to shreds for even thinking such thoughts about her husband.

I'll be ready for that confrontation when it happens.

I haven't even told Charlie yet because I don't know what to say, but I know it will be emotional and I just don't think I can handle any more tears at this point.

I haven't come out of my room for three days claiming to be sick and I have no intention of leaving my room. Ever. Not with the Cullens hating me for everything I've done.

It'd be amazing to hug Charlie and be able to remember him, but outside these walls…. the real world awaits and that includes Emmett Cullen.

Is it really a crime to fall in love with someone you're not suppose to? Is it that terrible that I finally realized that someone who has been hiding behind a mask for years, could possible love me in return?

At this point, I'll never get the chance to know.

"Bella?"

Perfect timing. Just _great._

"Yeah, Charlie?" I call from my bed.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" He asks from outside my bedroom door. "I brought you some Motrin and made you some chicken noodle soup. It's your favorite. Well... it used to be."

I instantly feel guilty for avoiding him.

"No Dad." I say softly. "I'm feeling better."

It's the first time I've called him Dad since the accident and I'm glad my door is shut so I can't see his face.

"Bella?" He asks shakily.

"Yes?"

"Bella?" he asks again in disbelief.

Opening the door, I give him a weak smile. "I um… kind of remembered everything."

"You're really back?" he asks shocked. Dropping the bowl and the pills on the floor, he sweeps me into a hug and holds me to his chest tightly. "Oh baby girl! I am so happy!"

I can feel his tears as well as my own as I squeeze him back. The moment is absolutely perfect and I wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"Yeah." I sniff. "I'm glad I'm back, too."

"Oh my god! Thank you god!" He cries.

"Dad, I'm sorry for being away for so long." I whisper.

He pulls back and takes my face into his hands, "Don't you _ever_ apologize. I'm just glad that you're finally back, Bells."

I'm not one for getting mushy with Charlie but I think this is the time to do it.

"Yeah, it feels great to hug you and remember you. It feels like so long. It's like I was lost in some black hole and now I'm finally back."

"I've missed you so much, Bella." he says while wiping another tear. "Oh god! We have to tell the Cullen's!"

"Not right now, okay?" I ask. "I'm not particularly their favorite person right now and I'm pretty damn sure I don't love Edward anymore."

"You're serious? So this thing with Emmett…" he trails off and blinks a couple of times to clear his head.

"Is absolutely real." I finish for him. "I adore Emmett more than anything. Being away helped me realize that."

"Being away?"

"Yeah. You know…. in the black hole or whatever. The old Bella disappeared for a while and a new girl came to take her place."

"So which girl are you then if you like Emmett?"

"Both I guess." I shrug. "I mean it opened my eyes to the things I never wanted to see. Edward always had a biased opinion on my life and it's made things rocky. I tried making him see things my way but we were never the pieces to each others puzzle.

I've always found Emmett endearing and simply amazing. I never believed he and Rosalie should be together and to me, she was simply there and he was too good for someone like her.

When the accident happened… I think the Bella that always wanted to come out, the one I kept hidden, finally got to show her true colors. She was everything I wanted to be and everything I have held inside for so long."

I'm amazed at my confession because I feel like I understand myself a little bit more than I did. I now understand my actions more than ever and I'm grateful.

Now, if only someone were to write that down so I could remember it later. It may come in handy.

"I think I understand, Bella. As scary as that sounds, I do. But if Emmett is happy than you have to let it be."

"You're completely right, Charlie."

He sighs in relief and pats my shoulder.

"Emmett isn't happy and I can't let that go. I know he will be happier with me. I know it."

"Bella" he groans. "Leave the poor guy alone. You're chasing him for nothing."

"It's not for nothing. I'm chasing him for _everything_ in our lives, Charlie. Emmett is everything to me. It was never just _nothing_. It just happened to take me a long time to realize that."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it!**

**This is the second chapter I uploaded today and I'm so excited... **

**I'm on a roll. Hopefully it doesn't stop. LOL.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Sapphire**

…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

After taking a few deep breaths, I knock on the door and try to stop fidgeting as I impatiently wait. I know they know I'm here. They heard me a mile away so why prolong the inevitable.

Just invite me in already.

It's not like this is anything new but I now happen to be somewhat of the Bella that everyone remembers and to now show up on the Cullen's doorstep is a pretty ballsy move, I have to admit. So maybe they're letting me collect my thoughts before I spazz out? Honestly I don't know what I'm going to say once I get inside… that is if they let me in.

The door opens revealing a concerned looking Carlisle. His eyes are hard and cold but his face somewhat softens when he looks into my eyes.

"Hey." I say somewhat shyly. "Is everyone else here?"

"Bella, I think it's best if you stay away just a little bit longer. Wee don't want you here.."

Well if that isn't a slap in the face, I don't know what is.

"I'm not going anywhere, Carlisle. I'm sorry but I can't leave."

"We don't want you here, Bella. It's as simple as that. I'm sorry as well."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Carlisle" I disagree. Yes, the new Bella is definitely making an appearance in this little tussle. "But I have some business to attend to."

I push past him and step into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's are seated. It's obvious they've been expecting me and by the look on Rosalie's face, she's feeling _very_ territorial right now.

She has her hand wrapped so tight around Emmett's hand; I'm surprised he's not in pain. Her whole demeanor shouts 'Mine'. If I wasn't so worked up already, I would scream at her for trying to piss me off.

Looking into Emmett's eyes is a whole other story, though. His once vibrant topaz eyes are now dull and unwavering as he stares at everything but me.

Is this what I have done to him?

"I would apologize…"I begin. "But I don't have anything to be sorry for."

Unless I hurt Emmett, that is.

"_You_ have hurt us all." Rosalie growls. "I told you he is _mine_."

"And yet, you can't seem to hold onto him very well. Tell me, will he always be yours or are you just trying to humor me by shooting daggers into my eyes?" I ask.

"You little---"

"Enough, Rosalie." Carlisle warns. "Bella, we are all very glad that you have regained your memory but now isn't the time. Alice informed us of your….feelings… but Rosalie is Emmett's mate. We have decided that you are not welcome here until things are further sorted out."

Since when did he get so formal?

"Emmett." I say looking over at him. "Please look at me. I need you to look at me."

He sets his lip into a hard line and continues looking at the wall, completely ignoring me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask desperately. "I can't help the way I feel. You have to understand that. I don't for one second regret that deer hitting me head on. The accident has opened my eyes and everything is so clear to me now. I've loved you for a long time now. Brother or not, I still loved you. I never really understood it back then but I do now. I have always loved you and you know that.

I've always hated Rosalie. I felt she wasn't good enough for you and I believe you deserve so much better, Emmett. You know that, too.

You and I got along while everyone else watched on the sidelines, laughing at our odd behavior of getting along. Does that mean nothing to you? Nothing at all? Because frankly, it means everything to me. More than you can ever imagine."

"Leave." Rosalie grits out between her clenched teeth. "Now!"

"You're playing with fire, little girl." Alice quips. "Be careful."

"Are you ready to get burned because I have a lighter." I say as I glare at her.

I hear everyone gasp but I can't find it in myself to care. Who cares if I threatened to light her on fire? Rosalie's told me plenty of times, she hopes I get eaten.

"That's enough, Bella." Carlisle cuts in, clearly appalled. "You need to leave."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Carlisle." I huff. "I was only kidding… well sort of."

"Bella." Edward sighs, looking like he could burst into tears at any moment. "I truly do love you."

That makes one of us. Clearly he can't even stick up for me.

With one glance at Emmett, I sigh and walk out the door.

…

Staring at the clock for over two hours, I realize it's almost two a.m. and I should have gone to sleep hours ago. Today's events took a toll on me and I feel numb, down to my inner core. it's like there is nothing there. Just a shell of a body.

After I left the Cullen house, I realized that Emmett must not care that much about me if he didn't even try to defend me or our '_friendship_'. The look in his eyes as he stared at the wall proved everything that I needed to know. He hates me. I confessed my deepest feelings and got crushed in the end.

I have to end it now. I won't go back. I'll leave them alone. I'll stay a human and live out my life the way I am supposed to. Immortal beings or not, nothing's going to bring me down any further than at which I already am.

No, I can't do that. I have this pull towards him that I thought was never possible. He's addicting and very delectable. Too bad I never got to really taste.

This isn't helping. I need a distraction. I need something to occupy me long enough so I can soon fall asleep and dream of something that isn't so out of my reach... preferably a man without his mate.

Throwing my head back onto the pillow, I let out a heavy sigh.

First, amnesia was a nightmare because I couldn't remember anything and now I miss it because at I still had Emmett. I just can't win can I?

"Nope, you really can't win, Bella." I murmur softly into the darkness. "Not only do the Cullen's hate you with every fiber of their being but so does the man that you long so desperately for."

"Now that isn't true Bella and you know it."

I let out a small gasp and squint in the darkness to make out a built figure standing only inches from me.

"Emmett?"

"Who else?" He chuckles.

"Your wife. Afterall, she wants to rip me to pieces."

"That isn't true, either. She would definitely drink from you first."

"Gross."

We both laugh and it suddenly dawns on me that I'm talking to Emmett. At two in the morning. And in the darkness of my confined bedroom.

He's really here.

"Don't leave me." I whisper desperately.

"Sh, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course."

I scoot over so I can give him room and once his head hits the pillow, I immediately snuggle against him, not even caring about the freezing cold. Being this close to him makes me feel warm and fuzzy and I wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"I can't believe you're here." I whsiper as his arm snakes across my stomach.

"Me either." He kisses the top of my head and I sigh in contentment.

This is love.

Bite that one Rosalie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and revewing guys!**

**Keep it up! :)**

**I'm pretty tired since it's almost 3 am.**

**Hopefully there aren't too many typo's lol.**

**So, I'm off to sleep.**

**Love ya guys!**

**Sapphire**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I can feel the sunlight dancing across my face and I let out a yawn to welcome another depressing day in the life of Bella Swan

Opening my eyes I am met with a pearly white smile with little dimples at each end and it suddenly dawns on me that Emmett is here.

"Emmett?" I ask groggily. "I thought you were a dream."

"I promise I'm real."

He looks absolutely beautiful as the sunlight dances acorss his skin, reminding me of tiny diamonds.

"If they sold you in a jewellery store, I would buy you." I mumble.

"What?" He laughs. "That's comforting, Bella. Am I pretty?"

He bats his eyelashes at me and I stifle a giggle. "No."

"Aw darn." he pouts. "And here I thought you found me so utterly tempting and irresistable."

"_Those_ I agree with but definitely not pretty." I joke.

"Why did you come back?" I ask once the giggles are gone. "You pretty much made it clear to me that I was no longer wanted."

"That was never my intention and I'm sorry. Charlie left for work already so we have the whole day to talk about this but right now I just want to kiss you."

"Emmett, you can't kiss me until you tell me what the hell happened." I say sternly.

Is the sky blue? It sure as hell is and if he wants to kiss me, he can do it whenever he wants for as long as he wants. Hopefully it's forever.

He pulls my face up to his and kisses me with so much passion, I see stars dance behind my eyelids. I run my hands through his dark curls on top of his head and let out a deep moan.

He hovers over me and I wrap my legs around him, hoping to create friction against my most sensitve bundle of nerves.

"Fuck it." I grunt out as he continues to kiss me down my throat. "We can talk later. We can _definitely_ talk later."

"Bella?"

I think it finally dawns on him as his eyes bug out to round saucers.

"We can't Bella. You know that."

"No. I don't care what you say about losing control. Remember what I told you before? I _want_ you to lose control. I want you to show me what I've been missing."

"Is this what you really want?" he asks just above a whisper.

His voice sounds so vulnerable and I see a different kind of tenderness that I've never seen in him before.

Placing my hand on his cheek, I smily softly at him. "You know that I love you and this is something that I want to share with you. Only you, Emmett."

Bringing his lips down softly to my lips, he bucks his hips into me and I've never been more aroused than I am at this very very moment.

In one swift motion his clothes are off and in another, mine are as well. It brings new meaning to being 'quick with your hands'.

"Are you ready?" he asks from above me. His eyes are penetrating into my soul and I almsot want to cry.

"Yes." I whisper happily. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry for for being stupid."

As he slowly pushes into me, I feel my body stretching in ways that I never knew could. His hands roam over each breast, pinching each hardened nipple. He's trying to distract me from the intrusion and it's working.

I kiss his jaw and smile at him, urging him to conntinue. It feels too good to stop.

With one quick thrust, I feel a sharp pain as he breaks through my barrier. The pain subsides after a moment and I thrust my hips up urging him to continue.

Rocking against him, th pain lessens even more and I feel a sudden tightening in my lower stomach. One of his hands reaches inbetween us and it finds my clit.

"Emmett, don't stop. Please don't stop." I pant. "Baby..."

Our hips move faster as I reach his pace. My hands are on his shoulders bringing him even closer to me, hoping to mold our bodies together.

"Bella...I can't last long."

"Fuck..."

His muscles flex with each movement and this magical creature before me, brings me to my peak with one last push.

I claw at his back just as I arch into him. Screaming his name in ecstacy, he follows right after me and collapses next to me on the bed.

We're both breathing heavy even though he doesn't need to. I just had sex with Emmett. I just had beautiful sex with Emmett.

"That was the quickest quickie I ever had." he breathes. "But that was the best."

"Should I be slightly offended?" I tease.

"No." he says seriously.

Rolling over on his side, he stares at me for a long minute. "You know... even if I didn't say it before... I love you, too."

I let out a small gasp and try to blink away the tears that are threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"Really?"

"Mhm." He smiles. "I only want to be with you, Belly. Before I left the house and came here, I...I threw divorce papers at Rosalie. It was...eventful."

"You what?"

"Yeah... I just... I didn't tell you that?" he asks sheepishly.

"No, you did not."

"Well, I did and it was the best deicsion I've made in a while."

"Second best. The number one best decision was coming here last night."

"And the love making." he points out.

"Yes and the love making...even if it was only for a few minutes."

"I can't believe we never talked about what happened. We just...."

"Had sex instead." I finish for him with a chuckle. "I don't regret it."

"Me either. So you think we should talk now?"

"Er... yes? Oh, I don't know. I'm enjoying the high I get from sex."

"Yeah, it is nice." he sighs and scoots himself back against the headboard.

I sit up and sit next to him, us both resting against the headboard with the sheet around our waists. I'm very aware of myself being nude and I take a small comfort in the fact that I am allowing myself to be so exposed to him.

What am I thinking? We just slept together. All shyness that I had has now been thrown out the window.

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his mouth for a gentle kiss.

Can he feel my heart speeding up?

"I love that sound." He grins. "I could listen to it all day."

"How boring would _that_ be?"

"Not boring at all." he says firmly. "It's a great sound."

Mhm....

"So, you're really back? My Belly is a 100% back?"

"Yes." I smile.

"Name something that you remember from before the accident."

Rolling my eyes, I let out a small sigh. If that's what he needs for me to prove to him that I really am back, then I will.

"Let's see…as much as I hate to bring it up, I feel like I must."

"What?"

"I remember walking in on you masturbating to a magazine. I didn't know Vampires could easily let their senses go when they're… in the moment." I giggle.

"Alright, I believe you!" He shouts wanting to shut me up. "We promised to never speak of that day ever again."

"Yeah, I wish I told someone though. It was hilarious. I didn't know you could sneak up on a vampire."

"It was a good article." He pouts.

"I bet." I laugh.

"Well when I started to read it, it was…" he grins.

A few moments pass in silence and I wonder what will happen now. I love him. He loves me. He's getting a divorce.

What doors will open for us?

Everyone seems to hate the idea of me and him together.

"Bella." he says while breaking me out of my thoughts. "After you got your memory back and you confessed that you loved me. I freaked out."

Obviously.

"You don't understand…" he continues. "I was so surprised but not at all angry or mad. I was…happy. I was _relieved_ because I finally understood what I was feeling. I ran because I was shocked and I knew I needed to end things with Rosalie but you have to know that it's been a long time. I believed that all the years I spent with her, that she was truely my mate. I was scared of what would happen. I couldn't just say 'Hey, I can't be with you anymore.'. That isn't acceptable.

After I told her that I loved you, she went psycho and tried to convince me that it wasn't real. She told me that I could never truly love a human.

When the others came back, I asked Jasper to tell them how I feel but he wouldn't. I even asked Edward but he just glared at me. I was on my own with my feelings and I figured I could try and push them away."

"You tried?"

"Yeah, I tried but it didn't work. When you came over, my feelings and I were screaming at eachother. I was dying inside. You looked so heartbroken. All I wanted to do was wrap you up in my arms and kiss you. I wanted to make it all go away.

Then you left and I went on a rampage. I owe Esme a lot of money for ruining her dining table even though we'll never use it.

I threw the papers at Roaslie and walked out the door. Then I came here.

I love you Isabella Swan. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I truly believe that you are my future. My forever."

"Do you mean that?" I ask, tears streaming down my face.

"I do."

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They mean so much to me!**

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm still new to the whole writing about...what is it called? 'Lemons'? 'Smut'?**

**You get the idea. **

**I mean I can write it all very well but knowing that you're reading these dirty thoughts that I think up in my**** head... well let's just say that _I_ even blush when I'm thinking about it. LOL.**

**It wasn't a real in depth scene... save that for the other stuff I'm writing but... I'm still kinda proud. LOL.**

*******

**So, I'm a bit overwhelmed because I have a lot of writing going on here. I'm working on a few things at once and I'm all like… 'Whoa' lol.**

**This new story that I'm writing is pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I had the idea swirling around in my head for a few days now and I'm finally getting it out. I slept and then woke up last night to furiously type on the computer. ****I probably looked like a mad person. LOL.**

**It's a bit different than what I usually write and Bella is very…vulgar, I guess you could say. She curses like a sailor and the story shows a lot of adult themes.**

**Apparently, I like drama.**

**And honestly, I don't know who the pairing will be. Of course it will be Bella. That much is obvious butI'm still unsure of who her partner will be. I probably won't make this new one a Bella/Emmett pairing just because I'm writing one right now, but I am debating with Jasper and Edward. So, we will see.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six (A/N)**

**Hey don't be mad :) I will update within the next few days. This past week, I've sort of been on a Jackson Rathbone high lol. I went to a100 monkeys show last Wednesday and got to meet them :) I mean I've tried writing and doing some stuff but then I start to think about the show and I get all excited lol…**

**It's kind of bad LOL.**

**I just created a BlogSpot… Lets hope I did it right lol. I wrote about my experience so if you want to check it out, let me know and I will send you the link. It won't let me post it on here.**

**I'll update A.S.A.P.! Love u guys!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven (Final Chapter)**

After a few more rounds of amazing love making, I convinced Emmett to let me go over to the Cullen's home one more time. He understands what my intentions are; he just doesn't think it will have the desired effect that I want.

But the truth is, I don't even know what I really want to say. But it's too late now because Emmett and I already left my house and we're driving up the familiar circular driveway. I sort of wish I could back track now, but I can't.

When we pull up, The Cullen's are already outside waiting for us. Alice is standing in front, next to Carlisle while Rosalie and Edward stand solemnly in the back. Jasper is off to the side feeling calm and Esme looks like she's having another internal battle.

They don't look like ferocious Vampires at all. They look like humans do right before a funeral.

Emmett and I exit my truck and walk over to them, taking our sweet time. I think we both are kind of dreading what I have to say… whatever it is. Alice stares at me, her eyes unwavering as she takes in the post sex glow. I know she seen it just as I know Jasper can feel it. No matter how tense I am, I can still feel Emmett all over me and I can only imagine what they are thinking as they take in my scent.

"Emmett." Carlisle nods. "And Bella... Apparently you don't listen to well to instructions."

"A bad habit of mine... Look, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all that I've put you through but I do love Emmett very much. He will always be your son and as your son, I hope you will stick by him and support the decision he made. I'm not asking you for me. I'm asking you for him."

Carlisle doesn't say anything and when I look over towards Esme, I notice her consoling the ever so bitter Rosalie. That makes me feel guilty because the only thing I've ever done was tear her precious family apart. But I would be lying if I said that Rosalie didn't have any part in the destruction with her failing marriage.

"Bella." Emmett smiles while taking my hand. "My family understands. As much as they hate it, they get it. I will go wherever you go now. If the family decides to stay in Forks and you want to leave, I leave with you. If they go and you stay, I'm going to stay with you. That's already been decided."

Ignoring my sudden gasp, he turns towards Carlisle who looks a bit taken back as well. "I'll forever be a Cullen but… I'm going to stay with Bella no matter what you decide. I know you guys have been talking about leaving but… I can't. Not unless Bella comes with us, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Emmett." I say wide eyed. "I love you so very much but I will not keep you away from your---."

"Bella, stop." he grins. "Wherever you go, I go."

"Bella." I look up to see Rosalie walking towards us. She doesn't look angry or hurt… just utterly sad.

I wonder if she's going to pull a fast one on me and snap my neck as soon as she gets close.

"I think… I think I see it now." She admits softly as she reaches me.

"What do you see?" I whisper confused.

"No matter how hard I denied it, you captivated us all. Whether it was your humanity or your beauty or for simply being you… you just did. Emmett always saw the real you and I hated that. Edward protected you, I hated you, but Emmett loved you for you.

I'm a very vain person and when Edward didn't want me or didn't find me attractive, I was angry. When I found Emmett and he thought God had sent me to him, I was so…wow, I don't even know the feeling.

He taught me how to love in a certain way but I guess it wasn't true love. My mate is still somewhat out there. I could never make him feel like you do. Just… _please_ take care of him. He's a good guy and deserves the utmost happiness."

"Emmett…" she says smiling lovingly at him. "I will always love you. You were my first love. And…" her voice cracks and I wait for the tears that will never fall to come. "I'm sorry I was cruel to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be Bella."

"Please remember, Rosie… that this has nothing to do with humanity, okay?" he says gently.

"Yeah." she nods, her lips quivering.

"And Ill never forget you. You were my first for a lot of shit, babe." He chuckles. "Who taught me how to take down a bear huh? You did and you're so kick ass at it."

His tone is somewhat playful and I look away from their moment. No matter what, they still need their proper goodbye. Everyone knows Rosalie is sensitive to certain things and he knows that the best out of everyone. He's giving her some comfort and that makes me love him even more… even if she is a raging bitch 99% of the time.

"We'll see each other soon, right?" she smiles.

"For sure!" He says hapiily then his eyesbrows knit together in confusion. "Wait, where are you going?"

Gotta love him.

"Maybe to the Amazon?" she shrugs, glumly. "At least just for a while. I always loved it there."

"Awesome." He grins. "And thank you. I know this isn't easy for you. And for what it's worht... I'm sorry, too."

She smiles and kisses his cheek quickly before she dashes back into the house at inhuman speed, leaving the rest of us outside.

"We'll be going to Alaska." Carlisle says, breaking the silence. "We all need to adjust to the new circumstances and we accept your choices. Sometime in the future, when we're ready… maybe we can all live together again."

I expected as much. Sort of.

"I don't need to say anything." Edward says from the back. "Bella and I said what we had to say already. Hope you live happily ever after. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

With that he goes in the house and I can hear classical music being played within seconds from his stereo system. Edward and I won't have a civil conversation for a long time but I'm okay with that.

"Alice…" I begin as I look at my ex best friend. "Maybe one day, you and I could…."

"I don't think so." She says curtly.

"Alright…." I sigh. "Well, you're the fortune teller….Speaking of… what have you seen?"

"It's been a bit murky." She says tersely avoiding eye contact.

"_Right_. Because, I was told to never bet against you and for the first time…." I say grinning. "You were wrong."

"I wasn't wrong." She huffs, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at me.

"You were so very wrong." I think I'm enjoying this a little too much. I just want to stick my tongue out like a petulant child but I wont.

"Bella." She growls.

"Fine, fine." I say giving up and holding in a laugh. "I will never say it again."

"Good."

"I bet against you and you were wrong!" I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"For all that is Carlisle!" she curses.

"C'mon, Belly…"Emmett says chuckling. "Let's get out of here. I'll take you to a movie."

"A movie? What kind?"

"There's a new show playing. Something about Vampires. Should be interesting."

"Only you Emmett." I chuckle.

I get inside my truck and watch as he hugs Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper goodbye. While they're gone in Alaska and who knows where else, Emmett and I will be here… in Forks.

I got what I wanted. I bet against Alice and won and I'm so glad that I became an Amnesiac. Otherwise, who knew how long it would have taken for me to fall for Emmett. I'd still be wining about Edward; enduring endless torture from Alice's shopping sprees and watching my beloved man get emotionally abused by some blonde Barbie.

Yeah, I guess it's good every once in a while to get that fresh start. I'm glad I blacked out from the life I was living because I don't think I was really living at all now that I think about it. I woke up from that dark black hole and realized what I was missing: Emmett.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I was going to do maybe 3 or 4 chapters but I thought it best to leave it here. It was perfect in my eyes.**

**There wasn't much I could add it to it, you know????**

**I loved the reviews and check out "(Caught in A) Bad Romance"… my newest fanfic :)**

**I love you guys! Thanks for everything!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire :)**

***p.s.***

**Email me or add me to your buddy list. **

**eddiejazzfics **

**(with no space obviously.) lol**


End file.
